If You
by chichamunkyhead
Summary: Sora poses as Yama's girlfriend... Sorato, Takari, Jyoumi, hint of Kenyako. That's all of a summary you're getting!
1. Prologue: Lovefool

If You  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon and anything associated with it are not mine. They belong to Toei, Bandai, and a bunch of other people I wish I could be. Also, yes, I  
did get the idea for the title from Escaflowne; it's not mine. Bottom line: please don't sue me!!!!!!  
  
OK, now that we're done with important stuff, I just wanna say that this will be a Sorato... not at first, although it may seem that way, but later because  
it's not going to really be that way in the beginning; in short, it will be a Sorato later. K? Now, I don't want a lot of people to review this and say "But Sora  
and Tai are supposed to be together," or, "Ew, why do you do straight couplings? Taito is better!" I've warned you; don't like, don't read, K? Oh yeah, the  
story takes place somewheres in 02. Stick it in; I guess it doesn't make a difference since I'm going to avoid mentioning battles (aside from season one;  
we definitely know what's happened there.) alrighty, now on with the story  
  
A/N: Some parts might not be a little clear... email me if you have any questions.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Excuse me, may I use the girls' room?" she asked politely. She called out in the middle of class, interrupting everyone in the middle of their work. The  
teacher consented, gave her a pass, and she slipped out the door into the halls, tired of the boring work of Geometry class.  
  
She wandered for a while, fatigue slipping into her brown eyes. "Why am I tired? It's only fifth period. Besides, lunch is next period..." Her thoughts  
festered in her brain, she at first didn't notice the blonde fiddling with his locker down the hall. She approached him, leaning against the wall of small, slim  
lockers. "Yamato?" she called him.  
  
"Sora?" He looked up, startled, eliciting a giggle from the shorter brunette. "What are you doing out of class right now?" Her figure slumped against the  
wall, she looked at him struggling with his dial.  
  
"I was bored in math. There was a substitute, meaning we got busy work. I asked to go to the bathroom, but I'm obviously just wandering. What are you  
doing?"  
  
"I 'forgot' a book in science. There's a sub also. I guess the flu's really going around now."  
  
"Especially for the teachers."  
  
"Yeah... So, my band's playing this Saturday at The Cove; you gonna be there?" The Cove was just a small teen coffee house that looked like your usual  
java joint on the outside, but was supposed to look like a cave by the beach on the inside.  
  
"No, I'm going to sit at home and sulk. Of course I'll be there!"  
  
"I just wish one person wouldn't show up... That's another reason why I'm out here; I'm trying to get away from her." He shut his locker, content with the  
fact that his book was really in his back in class.  
  
"You don't mean... that Jun girl do you?" She now leaned with her back up against the lockers as he turned to face her.  
  
It was confirmed. "Aww... poor Yamato, his greatest possession will probably be his downfall; girls..."  
  
"Haha, very funny..."  
  
Their friendly chit-chat was cut short when they heard someone talk in the halls. In the distance, he heard a familiar voice call his name. "Yamato!" the  
voice whined, rather loudly too. Realizing who it was, fear jumped into his brain, panic manifested itself inside his body.  
  
"Sora, you have to help me!" he suddenly pleaded, a little too desperately.  
  
"What? Is that her?" She smirked at his expression.  
  
"Yeah, you have to do something, quick!" She stifled a small snicker at the site of him.  
  
(A/N: think of the way Yama's face looked when he saw Jun and she "asked him out" and when he "agreed." That's what he looks like here.)  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
Yamato thought about all the girls that had stalked him, Jun being his biggest fan. He tried to think of ways to turn them off as fast as he could, but the  
first thing that he thought of was... some sort of obstruction. "Hm... quick, pose as my girlfriend!"  
  
"What? What's that supposed to mean?!" Sora was quite surprised by his response. Her face twisted in confusion, as his body slid up against hers.  
  
"Just put your arms around me and start kissing me. Look, it's not that hard; I'll show you how it's done." He looked to the end of the hall and he could  
just see Jun's head peek around the corner.  
  
Before Sora could protest, she found Yamato's lips on hers. She was shocked, at first, but then went along with it, supposing that it wouldn't do any harm  
just this one time. His hands came to her waist, wrapping around her back and pulling her closer in. Her hands, resting at the back of his neck, began to  
play with his hair gently. She closed her eyes, thinking about the situation; here she was, Takenouchi Sora, kissing probably the most popular boy in  
school, Ishida Yamato. Her very good friend was right next to her, making her heart pound. "Why is this happening..." she thought as his kisses continued  
their assault. Their lips moved against each other in a dance that ended only a few seconds later.  
  
As they separated, he released his grip on her, his hands resting at her hips. They looked into each others' eyes as though they really had shared a kiss  
that only two lovers would share. Her breathing was shallow; she was out of breath. She stared into his eyes, they seemed to have her locked right  
there.   
  
"Thanks," he said quietly, breaking the silence between them. "I'll see you at lunch..." As he turned to go back to his class, he stole a glance at Jun's face.  
A look of complete and utter shock rested on her complexion. Tears threatened in her eyes. She turned stood there for a few seconds.   
  
Sora, on the other hand, still rested on the lockers. She watched Yamato as he hurried back to his class down the hall. Just as he reached the door frame,  
he turned to Sora and winked at her. She blushed, but smiled back. She then turned to get back to her math class, feeling that she had taken too much  
time in the "bathroom." She passed by Jun, who was busy glaring daggers at her.   
  
"God," Sora thought, "I hope this doesn't continue..."  
  
  
SHEESH! I don't know what I think of this little prologue; R&R PLEASE!!! I'll continue once I get a few good responses. If I get flamed, however, I WANT  
THEM TO BE GOOD FLAMES!! None of that crap about it not being the pairing you want! The flame has to be justified... and if you flame me unjustified,  
then I'll continue the story....  
  



	2. Is She Really Going Out With Him?

If You  
  
Disclaimer: Again, people, I don't own Digimon or "If You" from Escaflowne. The song, "Is She Really Going Out with Him?" isn't mine; I liked the way it  
sounded, but I take no complements for it. Bottom line: lawsuit wa iranai! (that means "no lawsuits necessary").  
  
A/N: Thoughts will be denoted by ~s instead of quote marks. It makes it easier than having to say "... thought."   
  
Chapter 1: Is She Really Going Out with Him?  
  
Fifth period passed, and Sora went to her locker, eager to eat lunch. She sat at her usual table in the lunch hall, waiting for Taichi, Yamato, and Koushirou  
to arrive. She rested her head in her right hand, her left hand outstretched and resting on the table. As she surveyed the lunchroom for the daily  
happenings of small food fights, she noticed that everyone was whispering and looking at her every now and then. Usually, the lunch hall was quite loud;  
today, however, things were quite hush-hush. ~I wonder what's happening today. Maybe... Could everyone have found out by now... about what  
happened? Hm... it's possible; I mean, I've heard that Jun does have a big mouth, and maybe... she could've started this... MOU! Why does this have to  
happen? Why couldn't he have just walked down the hall? He had to....~  
  
"Ne, Sora-chan... What's up?" Sora's thoughts came to a halt when Taichi slammed his lunch bag down on the table. ~One down... two to go...~  
  
"Betsuni..." Her thoughts began to ramble on again. ~I wonder if Taichi knows... will everyone stop looking at me?! Gosh, like they've never seen  
someone's girlfriend before! Sora, wait, ... did you just call yourself... his girlfriend?~  
  
Taichi whined as he realized he had forgotten something to drink in his lunch. "I'm gonna go get a water; you want...?"  
  
"Sure." She handed him the 100-yen that would cover it, her mind being left to drift again. ~Whoa there, Sora... if you start thinking that you're his  
girlfriend, you'll start acting like it. You just have to do what HE tells you, not what you feel like doing. God, I really hope Jun doesn't come over here to wig  
out on me...~  
  
As her thoughts continued, a hand interrupted her vision, reaching down to hers and pulling her up on her feet. She felt her body in the embrace of a  
warm body, her eyes widening with astonishment. Figuring that it was probably Yamato, she acted "naturally," reaching her free arm up to hug him. The  
person's hand enlaced his fingers with hers, his other arm resting at the small of her back. He gave her a kiss on the neck, causing her cheeks to be  
stained with a deep pink. "Hey Sora," he whispered, a bit sexily too. "Miss me?"  
  
Her stare into oblivion softened as she realized that it was Yamato. She mumbled his name.  
  
"None other," he answered as he pulled away and sat in the seat next to hers. She followed suit.   
  
"Ne, Yamato, you know how word of mouth gets around here," she inquired as he inspected the contents of his lunch.  
  
"Yeah, it's kinda fast; why?"  
  
"Well, because... because... I think Jun may have... said that..."  
  
"Hey! Is it true that you two are hooking up every weekend or something?" The pair looked up to find a confused and flustered Taichi lurching over the  
table. He seemed a little upset as he handed her the water.   
  
"No," she answered, a bit of panic in her voice. She was shocked; why would Taichi think this?  
  
"Yeah!" Yamato added. "It's every other weekend," he "corrected," his arm snaking around her back to pull her closer. She quickly jumped into her own  
seat.   
  
"Really, what's going on? And why couldn't you tell me? You both couldn't trust your best friend?"  
  
"Well..." she began.  
  
"The truth is that we've been going out since last Tuesday," Yamato stated as his hand found hers. She blushed, yet again.  
  
"How come you didn't tell me?!" The trio looked to the source of the voice, finding Koushirou standing in front of them, looking quite frustrated.  
  
Sora rushed to him. "We didn't tell anyone because we wanted it to be a secret!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I was asking Yamato about English homework! Since I wasn't there yesterday, I didn't know there was any homework! I  
ended up getting fried in class!"  
  
"Oh, sorry then," she answered as she returned to her seat.  
  
"Man, every teacher has to be out of school except for my English professor!"  
  
"Sorry about that. I tried calling, but your line was busy every time I called. I wonder what you were doing..." Yamato sweat-dropped as he answered.  
  
"Nevermind... So, Sora, what were you talking about?"  
  
Before she could answer, Taichi did for her. "She and Yamato are going out!"  
  
"A little louder, next time, Taichi! I don't think the entire city heard you!" Taichi only sat and snickered as Yamato yelled at him.   
  
"Congratulations." Koushirou couldn't think of anything else to say that was more fitting at the time.  
  
"Thanks," she replied as Yamato moved a little closer to her, his hand finding hers again.  
  
"So, Sora," Taichi sat up strait as though he were on some girl-talk show. "Is Yamato a good kisser? Inquiring minds want to know!"  
  
"Oh, yes, Sora! Do tell! I wanna know if he knows how to treat a girl on dates!" Surprisingly, Koushirou joined Taichi on his little spiel.   
  
"Well, if you must know," she leaned in closer, "Yamato is a complete gentleman! He treats me nicely, and has me home before curfew!"  
  
"Wow, what a ladies' man!" Taichi giggled at his own comment. Sora leaned back to have Yamato catch her in his arms. He smiled down at her, and then  
turned to the two brunettes sitting across the table.  
  
"Well, Sora's a REALLY good kisser, for all you guy fans out there. If you want, take her to the movies; it's cute when she snuggles up next to you,"  
Yamato went along with the little act, causing Sora to lightly slap him in the arm. "What can I say? It's true!"  
  
"OK, enough talk guys; I'm hungry." Sora, finally getting the chance to even look at her lunch, turned to eat.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sora knew that her next two classes, after lunch, would be Japanese and then History. She also knew that Yamato was in these classes with her. She  
turned to whisper in his ear, "Do you want me to hold your hand when we go to Japanese and History?"  
  
"Yeah, Mommy; it's really scary when I go there. All these crazy girls try to get me to go out with them," Yamato replied in his best 3-year-old voice he  
could make.   
  
Sora smiled and playfully slugged him in the arm.   
  
~~Japanese Class~~ (or rather, on the way there.)  
  
As they walked up the stairs to the Japanese wing of the school, Sora's hand found his. She thought nothing of it, regarding it as regular  
boyfriend/girlfriend actions. He looked at her, then realized what she was doing.  
  
As they walked into class, whistles and shouts could be heard from the entire class, causing both of the to blush. Sora knew that she sat in front of  
Yamato, so she tried to act casual as they took their seats. Class was a breeze; writing an essay on how many grammatical errors exist in the commercial  
world today was nothing for them, especially since they had done it before.  
  
On the way to history class, however, things were different. The "couple" was holding hands and strolling in the halls, when Sora heard Jun's voice ringing  
behind her. Sure enough, Jun was hot on Yamato's heels, or she was chasing down Sora so she could get the 411 on the new couple. Sora whispered a  
warning to Yamato.   
  
"Don't worry about her; let me handle everything." With that, he winked.   
  
Jun came running up and halted in front of the pair. "Ne, Yamato-kun, who's the girl?"  
  
"She is my girlfriend, Jun; show some respect!" Sora blushed at his comment.  
  
"Oh, excuse me! I bow in front of her majesty. But really, Yama-kun, what made you choose her over me?"  
  
Yamato had had enough. He didn't want to hear Jun saying this about Sora, whether she was his girlfriend or not. Sora was a friend, a long time friend,  
and no tomodachi of his was going to be insulted in their face by a vulture. "Stop being so full of yourself Jun. Just because I asked Sora out before I  
thought about you doesn't mean you can disrespect her in her face. Give it up, Jun; Sora's first on my list." Sora felt a little strange being in a situation like  
this. Sure, she knew that Yamato could be a little stubborn and possessive, but she didn't think it'd be like this. Just to keep things on the down low, her  
mouth stayed closed.   
  
Jun couldn't believe what he was saying. How could this girl... this... Sora... be seen in Yamato's heart as... attractive? "Ne, Yamato; take me out and I'll  
show you a real good time..." Jun slid up next to him, breaking the grip between Yamato and Sora's hands. She then, slid her arms around his, and got  
very close to him.  
  
"Is this OK?"  
  
"A little too close for comfort; oh, no wait; that's all the time." Yamato grabbed Sora's hand and they were off to history.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
School had ended; Sora, Taichi and Yamato were hanging around Sora's locker; the trio usually walked home from school together. "So, Yamato, are you  
gonna throw a party or something to celebrate the news between you and Sora?" Sora, who was busy getting her books for her homework, turned to  
look at Yamato, waiting for an answer.   
  
"Sure, I'll just call a bunch of people tonight, invite them over, then... We'll think of something to do..."  
  
"OK, boys, I'm done. Let's go home now; it's the weekend, right?" She slammed her locker shut, and they headed towards the front entrance to school to  
walk home.  
  
"Sure is; thank god!"  
  
"Taichi, can you give me a ride to the show tomorrow? I'd ask Yamato here, but he's gotta be there extra early to set up and everything."  
  
"Sure; anything for my best's friend's best gal to be there. I know Yamato needs all the support he can get, so I'll be happy to give you a ride!"   
  
"What was that, Taichi?"  
  
"Oh, a slip of the tongue, Yamato!"  
  
"I'll give you a slip of the tongue!" With that, Yamato ran after Taichi, who was ahead of him in the bustling hall. Sora had lost them in the crowd; she  
ended up waiting outside in the early spring afternoon. As the after-school swarms of people died down, she still hadn't seen either of them, and began  
to worry. ~What could be keeping them? I hope they didn't get into any real trouble this time...~  
  
"Is that you, Sora?" she heard from the crowd. It was a female voice, a familiar one; one that she couldn't place.  
  
"Dare?" After a few seconds, the voice showed its owner, Motimiya Jun.  
  
"Ah... Konnichiwa...!" Sora answered rather nervously, she noticed.  
  
"Sora, I just wanted to talk to you." The younger girl noticed that some of Jun's friends were behind Jun, probably ready to back her up if necessary. "It's  
about Yamato. You see, I don't think your relationship with him will last."  
  
"And why not?" Yamato's voice startled Jun. She turned around to be face to face with him. "Why don't you think Sora and I will last? Is it a problem, Jun,  
that you haven't gotten what you wanted this time? Is it a problem Jun that someone loves me and I love them back?" Sora's eyes widened at his remark.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" Sora thought she would cry, had it been true. ~Oh, God... I can't be thinking like this! Why do I feel like I'm gonna cry? He's  
only my friend, right? Right; calm down, Takenouchi. You're both just acting...~  
  
Yamato pushed through Jun to his "girlfriend." "Of course I do. Would I have said it if it weren't true?" He flashed her a sexy smile, causing her to smile in  
return. She threw her arms around his neck, his arms came to her waist.   
  
"Ugh! You two deserve each other," Jun screamed, tears, yet again, threatening in her eyes. She stomped off, her little club joining her.   
  
The couple stayed in each other's embrace for a while, that is, until, Taichi cleared his throat, a little too loud. "Shall we be going?" He slid his arm through  
Sora's and Yamato's, dragging the twosome with him in the direction of their homes.   
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So, Yamato, is it true? Do you really love Sora?" All the Digidestined were at Yamato's apartment.  
  
(A/N: OK, I know how Yamato's apartment is really small; probably three people couldn't fit in there at the same time; how did Takeru, Yamato and their  
father do it? Anyways, for this story, let's just say that Yamato no Shichue got a raise, they found a bigger apartment, and BAM! a la Emeril LaGasse, they  
moved into a bigger place. OK?)  
  
"If you must know, Koushirou,..." Everyone was at the edge of their seats. "It's true." He smiled down at Sora.  
  
"Ne, ne, Sora! What's it like being in love?"  
  
"Miyako... I don't really know how to describe it. It's just a complete feeling of satisfaction knowing that the person you love loves you back." At her  
response, Yamato pulled her closer, causing her to snuggle up against him.   
  
"All right, enough lovey-dovey chit-chat. I wanna watch the soccer game."  
  
"That would be like you, onii-san; always wanting to watch soccer." Hikari giggled at her older brother's excitedness for a game. Taichi turned on the tube,  
and flipped through the channels enough times to drive Gennai crazy. "Onii-chan, you know what channel it's on, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"Then why are you doing this?"  
  
"To drive the hell out of you, Jyou."  
  
"Well, I think it's working. Wait! Go back a few channels!" Daisuke, the other soccer fanatic, yelled at his older teammate.  
  
Content with the fact that his favorite team who was playing, and winning also, was on the television, Taichi sat back.   
  
(A/N: ok, the layout of the room is like this:  
  
Jyou Miyako  
Taichi (Table) Iori  
Koushirou Hikari Takeru  
Sora Yamato  
  
OK, the 5 original people are on the couch, while the other 5 are on the floor. Oh yeah, Ken couldn't come; he had some project or whatever to do. Well,  
he was just busy. For this story anyway; don't worry, I'll put him in somewhere soon.)  
  
Hikari, who was sitting dangerously close to Takeru, rested her hand on his. She knew her brother would be watching the game, and not what the two of  
them would be doing, so she knew it would be ok to do this. Takeru blushed a bit, but didn't turn to look at her; he knew if he did, his brother would yell  
at him, and so would Taichi. Sora and Yamato had their feet resting on the table. She was leaning on his side, his arm around her. They would "steal"  
occasional "glances" at each other to keep up their act.   
  
~~  
  
It was around 11:30 when everyone decided to call it quits. They had said their congratulations, and had left with sleep lingering in their eyes. Everyone  
except Taichi, Sora, and Yamato (he lives there, der!). Sora was half asleep in Yamato's arms; the two boys exchanging boy-talk. ~What is going on? Why  
am I here in Yamato's arms? Oh yeah. I'm his "girlfriend"...~ Sora didn't exactly hear the conversation going on between Taichi and Yamato; she was too  
lost in thought. ~I wonder if everyone else is OK with this... I mean... we're going to have to tell them sometime that all this is a lie, right? Oh, why am I  
thinking this now? I guess it would be fun to be Yamato's "girlfriend" for a while, at least until he says he wants it to stop. Yawn. Man, I'm tired. I think I  
should stay awake. Taichi's... gonna give me... a... ride...~  
  
"Is she asleep?"   
  
"I think so. She's so cute when she sleeps."  
  
"Yamato, are you for real? I mean, this thing with Sora. Is it true?"  
  
Yamato debated whether he should tell Taichi. He was his best friend; how could he keep something like this from him? He decided that it was a little too  
early to tell him. He also made that decision because Taichi was infamous for blurting things out when he wasn't supposed to. Yamato thought this was a  
little too important for Taichi to handle right now.  
  
"This is real, Taichi. I do love Sora, and I don't think anything will stop me from staying with her for the rest of our lives."  
  
"You're that serious already?! Geez, you've only been going out for, what, less than two weeks now, and you think you love her?"  
  
"Hey, you don't know how long I've been feeling like this. Yawn. I guess I'm getting sleepy from her."  
  
Taichi too, elicited a yawn, covering his mouth to be polite. "Mou, tskareta... I guess I should go home. Wake her up, will ya?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I'm giving her a ride home. Do you want me to do it?"  
  
"No, I'll do it." Taichi got up to get his shoes on and get his and Sora's jackets. Yamato turned to her sleeping figure, a peaceful smile resting on her lips.  
"Sora..." he whispered.   
  
"Sora..." she heard in her dream. She was in a field of her favorite flower; lilies of the valley. Butterflies flew all around her, the light summer wind whistled  
through her auburn hair. She was wearing a soft green sundress, her skirt flapping in the wind. "Sora..." she heard the voice call again. She recognized it.  
Two strong arms pulled her into a hug from behind, holding her tightly there. "Yamato..."   
  
"Yamato..." she answered back.   
  
"Okite, Sora-chan..." She slowly opened her eyes to find two royal blue ones staring right back at her. "Good morning, sunshine..."  
  
"It's morning? I didn't think I slept for that long," she answered as she sat up.   
  
"It's not morning, baka... it's only 11:45 at night. Remember? Taichi's supposed to give you a ride home."  
  
"Oh... Yamato...?" she realized Taichi wasn't in the room. "Are we going to be keeping up this act of... you know...?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"How long is it going to go on for?"  
  
"I don't know, months, possibly. Whenever Jun stops stalking me, I guess."  
  
"Maybe she'd stop after what you said today. I think you were a little harsh on her."  
  
"Oh well. She deserved it; if you had her following you around all day, you'd know how I feel."  
  
"I suppose..." Taichi came back into the room.   
  
"My mother's here; let's go home, Sora."  
  
"OK, see you tomorrow, Yama-chan." He pulled her into an embrace as they stood up. He walked her to his front door, and held her there again. They  
both knew that Taichi had left, probably disgusted with this love business, but they just thought they should keep the act up, in case Taichi decided to  
check and see how they were doing.  
  
"I'm going to have to kiss you again. You know, as a goodbye kind of thing."  
  
"OK..." She pulled away from him, just long enough to look into his eyes, before he pulled her back and his lips touched hers.   
  
Sora felt like she was on air. ~Why does this happen each time he kisses me? I don't really like him, right? He's just a friend. He couldn't possibly feel the  
same way I do. No, stop thinking like that, Sora! You don't love him, this is just a charade until Jun will leave him alone. He's just kissing you to convince  
other people.~ As she thought, his kisses seemed to intensify. Her arms rested around his neck again, his arms on her waist. They continued their kiss  
until they heard Taichi yell up at them.  
  
"Quit getting it on you two! There's always tomorrow!" ~Leave it to Taichi to scream that out...~  
  
She pulled away from him, slowly. She looked into his eyes again, two orbs of pristine blue; inside of them, black windows to his soul sat swimming in the  
perfect blue hypnotic colors.  
  
"See you tomorrow..."  
  
"Yeah, see ya..."  
  
She closed the door, leaving him standing there. ~What am I doing to myself?,~ he thought.  
  
Owari.. for now. OK, for that part when Yamato and Taichi were fighting in the halls, it may sound like a yaoi implication, but it's not. R&R, PLEASE!  



	3. Countin' the Days...

If You  
  
Disclaimer: standard no-claims apply. The songs "Coutin' the Days" by Goldfinger and "Dive" by Maaya Sakamoto don't belong to me. I just like the way  
they sound. NO LAWSUITS HERE!  
  
Chapter 2: Countin' the Days...  
  
Sora woke up in her bed on Saturday morning, realizing she had the day off. Her window was open. ~Mom must have been in here this morning... What  
happened last night?~ The last thing she had remembered was falling asleep in Yamato's arms. ~Oh well, as long as nothing really happened last night. I  
guess I'll have to get up so I can go see his show. Like I wasn't going to go anyway...~  
  
She dragged herself out of bed, heading towards her closet to find something to wear. She picked out a maroon, blue, and pink knee-length skirt and  
choose a white short-sleeve shirt to wear. She decided she'd wear her black Mary Janes that Mimi gave her as a birthday gift from America. Satisfied with  
her selection, she headed for the bathroom. She turned on the shower, letting the water run hotter than hot. ~Why can't I remember what happened last  
night? Maybe I should call Tai... or Yamato... Yeah, that's what I'll do. As soon as I'm done.~ She hopped in the shower, letting the steaming water run  
over her body. ~What am I gonna do about what's happening? I hope this doesn't drag on for a while... I don't want people making things up about me...  
Maybe I should tell Yamato about this... I wasn't really sure about it... Maybe I shouldn't be his... DAMNIT! Sora, stop thinking like that! God; what am I  
going to do?~ Shampooing her hair, it felt good to have a light massage on her head today. She rinsed her hair, and went for her lemon-scented soap.  
Bringing it to a lather, she scrubbed it all over, leaving her skin feeling silky-smooth. She rinsed, got out, and turned the radio on. Before she did, however,  
she heard her mother shout a goodbye to her as she left to work in the shop. On the radio, her favorite song, which was also kind of old, played on...  
  
Doushite mo ai saretai  
Doushite mo anata ga...  
Anata no kokoro ga hoshii  
Sono tame nara kizutsuitatte kamawanai  
Tsurakute mo oyogi kiru no  
Fukaku kurai kaitei soko ni ha  
Utsukushii keshiki ga kitto matteru kara  
  
She got dressed, and prepared to do her hair, all the while singing. She noticed the small window in the bathroom was cracked open; she could hear birds  
chirping over the music...  
  
Kudakareta suna  
Are hateta sekai  
Anata no ai no shinjitsu o kono me de  
Tashikameta shunkan  
Fushigi ni mo kokoro ha hareteta  
  
After she was done with her hair, she moved to put on the light makeup she wore every now and then, whenever she wanted to look her best.   
  
Hajimete owattanda  
Hajimete jibun ni mukatte uso o tsukazu  
Kowagarazu ni ai seta koto ga ureshii  
Mou daijoubu  
Akarui hi ga sashi komu minamo mezashite  
Nobotte yukeru yo  
Tsugi no iki motomete  
Nido to furimukazu ni  
  
She glanced at the clock by the stereo; it read 10:30. She moved into the kitchen, preparing a breakfast for herself. In the midst of preparing an  
Americanized breakfast Mimi told her about, French toast, she heard the phone ring.   
  
"Moshi moshi? Takenouchi desu."  
  
"Sora? Hey!"  
  
"Ah, Ohayo, Taichi... What's up?"  
  
"Nothin much. Just wanted to see if you were gonna come to the park with Yamato, Jyou, Koushirou, Hikari, Takeru and me."  
  
"Sure, I'll go. What time?"  
  
"Before Yamato's show. He'll have to leave early you know; don't bring the water works with you."  
  
"Oh, I'll be sure to leave them here. At the usual spot, right?" Before each of Yamato's shows, the seven of them would meet in the park, would say  
goodbye to Yamato and wish him good luck, then migrate to The Cove.  
  
"Right. See ya then."  
  
"Ja ne." As she finished making the meal, she remembered she promised herself she'd call Yamato. ~I guess I'll do it when I'm done eating.~ Minutes  
later, her dishes were washed and left drying, leaving her to call Yamato. As she dialed, her heart pounded. ~Why is this happening? He's just a friend,  
right?~   
  
"Moshi moshi? Ishida desu."  
"Yamato?"  
  
"Oh.. hey Sora. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really." She paused. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot."   
  
"Well, the last thing I remember about last night was.. falling asleep in your arms. What happened after that," she asked, rather nervously.  
  
"Hm... I'm kind of fuzzy on the topic too. Let's see... I woke you up and reminded you that Taichi was gonna give you a ride. I walked you to my front  
door... then..."  
  
"Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"Well, I kissed you." He blushed as he said this. The event played over in his mind. ~God... why did I have to do that?~  
  
"Oh..." She too, kind of blushed. ~I wonder..- Man, I really should stop thinking like this...~ "So, Yamato. Since... we're going out, I guess we should go  
out, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. How's Wednesday?"  
  
"That's OK, where should we go?"  
  
Yamato thought. ~Maybe... no, I don't want to take her out to somewhere too public; there's a risk of someone seeing us... Maybe...~ "The movies? I'll  
take you to a chick flick, if you want."  
  
"Sure. I guess we'll talk about it later."  
  
"Yeah. Hey, I gotta go. See ya later."  
  
"Yeah... see ya." Her voice sounded a little low when she said this.  
  
"Hey, don't sound so down. Remember, you're going out with Ishida Yamato, the number one 'ladies' man!'"  
  
"Yeah. Ja ne!" She sounded a bit happier this time.  
  
"See you later, sexy." He smiled as he said this, knowing the girl on the other side would be embarrassed at this.  
  
"OK, we've been saying goodbye for a little bit now. Bye." She hung up the phone, her expression changed from the fake smile she had put on to convince  
Yamato of a happy mood to an unsure expression. Her hand going to the necklace her Mother had given her only a few months ago. It had 7 small hearts  
dangling on it, each made in silver. She knew she fiddled with her necklace each time she wasn't sure of a situation. She went to her room, picking up the  
small computer that had been given to her by Gennai a little while ago.   
  
(A/N: picture the little laptop thingies that each of the 02 digidestined get. Well, that's what this is.)  
  
She sent an email to Mimi, knowing she would be sleeping at this time, but that she also wouldn't miss an email for her life. A short while later, Mimi  
responded, saying she'd be in the Digital world at the diner that Digitamamon worked at. Sora turned her computer on in the other room, and waited for  
the digital gate to open up.   
  
^^^^^^  
  
Sora wandered around for a while, looking for a sleepy Mimi. She wandered through the forest, finally finding the lake and the diner. She sat and waited,  
until a fatigued Mimi slipped through the door, still in her flannel pajamas, holding a star-shaped pillow.   
  
"Hey Sora. Isashiburi dane..." Sora ran to her, hugging her long time friend.  
  
"Yeah. Genki?"  
  
"Good, just good. What's up that you drag me out of bed at 2 in the morning?"  
  
"Well, it'll take a while to explain." Sora and Mimi sat down at a booth, Sora explaining everything that went on Friday to her. "Well... Our little girl's  
becoming a woman now; she has herself a man!"  
  
"It's not like that, Mimi, you know! I'm only doing this 'cause he's my friend."  
  
"I know. Well, just act naturally around him, I guess. Except... do you like him?"  
  
Sora was a little shocked, yet still a little embarrassed. "Um... Yeah," she answered meekly.  
  
"Well, just let things go the way he wants them to. If your emotions start to get the better of you, then tell him. Hey, you might really have a boyfriend by  
the end of all this."  
  
"Thanks, Mimi-chan. Sorry to make you get up now."  
  
"Daijobu. Anything for my best friend." The two got up and headed for the diner's exit, when Digitamamon yelled after them.   
  
"Hey, aren't you going to pay?"  
  
"WE DIDN'T ORDER ANYTHING, YOU OVER-BOILED HARD EGG!" Surprisingly, Mimi could find that side to her that would make him crawl back into his shell  
anytime. The two girls walked outside, hugged, and said their goodbyes. "Remember, Sora. Let him take care of everything. Go out on casual dates, but  
don't let your emotions control your actions."  
  
"Arigatou. Ja, mata ne?"  
  
"Mm!" Mimi turned and went back to her Digital port, Sora returning to hers too.   
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
When Sora returned, she found it was 2 o'clock, and the phone was ringing. "Moshi moshi?" She was too late; the caller had hung up. Sora decided she  
might as well clean a little bit before going out; she only had to be there at four, anyway.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
~AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!! Why do these people keep calling?! Why can't they just stop?!~ Sora stomped away from the phone; whoever was calling had  
done so about 20 times in the past hour. The same thing would happen each time; Sora would answer the phone, and the caller would hang up. ~What is  
going on here?~  
  
The phone rang again. Sora had had it. "Listen you stupid fucking idiot, if you don't stop calling-"  
  
"No, you listen, you ugly bitch! If you talk to me like that again, I'll maim your face!" The voice sounded distorted. She was a little startled, but quickly  
realized what the caller was doing.  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared!" Figuring that it was a prank caller, she played dumb.   
  
"I can see you, Sora..."   
  
"Oh yeah, then what am I doing right now?"  
  
(A/N: Sound familiar?)  
  
Sora began to move around all through her house, striking crazy poses, receiving no reply from the person on the other end. "Just as I thought. Get a day  
job, baka!"  
  
"If you hang up on me, you're gonna die tonight!"  
  
"Don't try it on me, pal; I've seen 'Scream' already, OK? Try annoying someone without a life now."  
  
She slammed the cordless on its base, a little fed up with all these calls. The phone rang again. "What?! Stop calling me!"  
  
"Whoa, I just wanted to talk to you. Don't get so defensive!" Yamato was startled by her response.  
  
"Oh, it's just you. What's up?"  
  
"Well, my band's gonna be doing a few songs from America. Is that OK? I mean, I know you guys want us to do some original stuff."  
  
"It's fine with me. Sorry for yelling at you like that."  
  
"It's ok. What's happening? Are you ok?" He sounded a little worried.  
  
"It's nothing. I'll tell you about it when I see you in the park."  
  
"Hey, I have an idea; why don't I walk you there? You can tell me about it on the way."  
  
"Sure." Sora was still a little mad from having someone call so many times.  
  
"OK, I'll be over in about 15 minutes. See you then."  
  
"K, bye." She hung up the phone, heading for her room for a final touch up. She checked her makeup, and grabbed a small bottle of vanilla-scented  
perfume. She sprayed into the air, stepping through the sweet-smelling mist. She checked her hair a final time, heading out of her room. She made sure  
everything was cleaned up in the kitchen, then began to write a note telling her mother she'd be out, and not to get worried; Sora would call. She turned  
most of the lights in the house off, save the ones that were on a timer, and went into the foyer, getting her shoes on. Locking the door, she heard  
someone walking down the hall approaching her. She turned to see who she expected, Yamato. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants, and a white shirt  
with a black button-up over shirt over it.  
  
"Hi, Honey," she greeted in her best old grandmother voice she had.  
  
"Hey, sexy. How you been?" He sounded like a pimp.   
  
"Is that my new nickname?"   
  
"If you want it to be. Let's get going."  
  
"OK." They walked to the elevator, riding down in silence. They headed out of the apartment complex, continuing towards the park.   
  
"So, what was eating you on the phone?"  
  
"Well, I had gotten 20-something prank phone calls in about an hour. Each time the person wouldn't talk or say anything; they'd hang up as soon as I'd  
answer." His hand reached for hers as they approached the park, which wasn't too far from the apartment building. "The last time I got one, which was  
just before you called me, they actually talked. I told them to leave me alone, a little harshly, and they got right back at me. I called their bluff, but they  
warned me that I was gonna 'die tonight.' Calling their bluff again, I hung up. I guess I was just tired of having the phone ring." ~Why do I feel so  
reluctant to say this to him? I can't be scared, right? I mean, the person ... didn't even know me, all they knew was my name... and maybe where I live...  
and... possibly what I could be doing right now... oh, calm down; if anything, you'll be with friends, right?~  
  
"I see." They continued walking in silence. ~I wonder if there's something she's not telling me about this... she looks so scared of all this...~ Finally  
reaching the park, and then wandering around to find their usual meeting place, they held hands all the time. People would stop to look, mothers would  
comment that it was "so cute that two young people were in love," and so on. Arriving in their destination the largest rock in the park, they sighed and sat  
down on the benches that surrounded the spectacle. ~I wonder why we're not speaking. Maybe it's better this way. My heart's still pounding, why am I  
acting like this? You're just friends, Sora! Chill out, he'll probably choose to explain it to everyone in a few weeks... a few weeks is a long time. Oh well, I  
guess I'll have to enjoy it till then. Wait, enjoy it...? Stop it, Takenouchi... I'm probably still a little shaky from the phone call...~   
  
"Is something wrong, Sora?" He turned to face her, noticing the far-off stare that played in her eyes.  
  
"Nothing's wrong... I was just thinking."   
  
"Don't space out on me, I think the others may be arriving soon." They continued to sit in silence, her head resting on his shoulder. ~I hope everyone  
doesn't suspect us to be fake. I think he wants to continue along with this, but what should I do? I mean... It wasn't my decision to keep doing this,  
right?~ She shifted around, unclasping their hands, and sitting upright. He looked over at her, wondering what caused this change of action.  
  
"Are you OK? You don't seem like yourself today?"  
  
"I'm OK, Yamato. It's just that that phone call kind of wigged me out."  
  
"I'm sure it was probably just someone prank calling you. Don't worry about it."  
  
"You're right." She resumed her position, but got a little more comfortable. She stared at the sun, now setting in the horizon. It looked beautiful, the blend  
of colors softening as they extended away from the sun. Her breathing eased, feelings of sleepiness washed over her.   
  
"Hey, lovebirds. Where have you two been all this time?" The pair turned around to see Taichi standing behind them with Jyou, Koushirou, Takeru, and  
Hikari.   
  
"We've been sitting here the entire time; where have you been?"  
  
"I definitely haven't been with my girlfriend, I can tell you that. Don't you have to get going, Yamato?"   
  
Yamato glanced at his watch. "Kuso... I'm gonna be late. See you guys later, bye, Sora-chan." He gave her a peck on the cheek as he ran off.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hikari noticed that Sora was abnormally quiet in the time they spent at the park. "Sora? Doshta no?"  
  
"Nothing, Hikari. Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Can I talk to you, privately?"  
  
"Sure." The two walked off to privacy, leaving Jyou, Koushirou, and Takeru to marvel at whatever story Taichi was telling them.   
  
"Onee-san," Hikari called her by the name she used in private conversations; they're almost like sisters, right? "What's wrong? You're really quiet."  
  
~What do I tell her? This thing with Yamato's been on my mind... and those phone calls... What do I do?~ "Someone was prank calling me before. They  
pulled a 'Scream,' which I was ok with, but they sounded kind of serious."  
  
"Oh. Shake it off; you're strong, right? Besides, why don't you ask Yamato to go home with you after the show?"  
  
"I guess I will. Thanks, imouto."  
  
"It was nothing!" The twosome joined the boys, and they headed for The Cove.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
So here I go, and there you went again  
Just another stupid thing that I done wrong  
Locked up in my head,  
Knocked down, beaten, left for dead,  
With all these brilliant things I should've said...  
  
Seven of the original Digidestined entered the coffee house, hearing the song that Sora had told them about. "Yamato's a good singer," they would hear  
or, "That lead singer's hot!"  
  
"Hey, watch it there, missy! He's taken!" Although Sora could've said it, Taichi did. "By my friend right here!" As he said this, he slapped his hand on Sora's  
shoulder, who was looking around at who was there. She turned to Taichi, ready to slap him in his face.   
  
"Ugh, let's go," the girl replied.   
  
I gotta get away, find something to do  
'Cause everything I hear, everything I see reminds me ofyou...  
  
Still counting the days I've been without you,   
One, two, three, four  
Still counting the days that you've been gone  
  
Day one was no fun,   
Day two, I hated you  
By day three, I wish you'd come right back to me  
Day four, five, and six,  
Well, I guess you just don't give a shit  
Day seven, this is hell; this is hell  
  
The group wandered around to find their usual table, ordering drinks. Sora didn't have a hankering for coffee right now; she wanted water. As she sat,  
she watched Yamato sing. He'd look at her occasionally, then get back to looking at the crowd that was moshing on the floor. ~Why have I been acting  
like this lately? Sure, I had a crush on him, and sure, he's kissed me without feeling, but why do I care? I mean, I'm only doing this for him... He couldn't  
possibly feel anything for me, right?~  
  
I gotta get away, find something to do  
But everything I hear, everything I see reminds me of you  
  
Still counting the days I've been without you  
One, two, three, four  
Still counting the days that you've been gone  
  
Still counting the days since you left me  
One, two, three, four  
Still counting the days that you've been gone  
  
A thousand things I wanna say to you,  
But it's too late now...  
A thousand things I wanna say  
A thousand things I wanna say to you  
But it's too late now  
A thousand things I wanna say...  
  
Still counting the days I've been without you,  
Still counting the days that you've been gone  
  
Still counting the days I've been without you  
One, two, three, four  
Still counting the days that you've been gone  
  
Still counting the days since you've left me  
One, two, three, four  
Still counting the days that you've been gone  
  
Yamato finished the song, and announced to the crowd that they'd take a break for a few minutes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
She saw him run off the stage towards them. Her blood boiled at the site of the two of them together... ~Why does he have to go out with HER?!~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey guys! Hey Sora," he called, running up to her to give her a hug.   
  
"Hey... "she whispered, still a little shaken up from the phone call.   
  
"Are you ok?" He pulled away to look at her. She looked a little unsure. "Hey..." He cupped her chin, bringing her eyes to his. "Smile for me? Come on, I  
hate to see you look like this."  
  
She smiled a bit, but it didn't help much. She had thought too much about whoever was calling her, and she was a little scared. She turned to hug him  
again, shaking a bit. He hugged her back, realizing she only wanted comfort now. He signaled to his band members that the break would probably be  
longer, and they turned to the DJ. What he didn't know what was his band members had planned.   
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
She stayed there, in his embrace, feeling like a scared baby. ~Come on, Sora... you're stronger than this.~ Hearing the soft melody to a slow song,  
Yamato pulled away from her. "Come on, let's dance."  
  
He led her out onto the floor, her arms wrapping around his neck; his around her back. They swayed to the rhythm of the song, Sora letting her eyes  
close. She got lost in the moment, resting her head by his shoulder. ~Why do I keep getting so scared about this call? It most likely was a prank call... I  
guess I should just think about something else... what else is there to think about? There's just that call and then... the boy in my arms... How could I be  
such a fool to think that he could really care for me... he probably doesn't see me as anything more than a friend... Oh well, even if he does, what  
difference does it make?~  
  
~She's not saying something; I think she's really shaken up about this phone call... Or maybe... could it be the way I've been acting... maybe I'm going too  
far too soon... I guess I'll just talk to her... maybe I should ask her if I could walk her home; that'd probably make us look more "couple-like..."~  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
~OOOHHHH!!! I've had enough of them being so wishy-washy together! It's time to say good night, little Sora...~ She stood up, satisfied with her plan,  
and marched over to the dancing pair on the floor. Grabbing his hand, and eventually ripping her out of his embrace, she butted in. "Excuse me, honey,  
but this one's mine for the next dance!"  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
"Jun! What's wrong with you?" He threw her out of his arms, returning to Sora on the other side of the wooden dance floor. "You think you can just keep  
doing this Jun? You didn't go near me when I was single, but why do you have to stalk me when I'm going out with someone?"  
  
"Well, you know the saying: 'Forbidden fruit is always sweeter...'," she replied, seductively. "Why doesn't your little girlfriend say something, if she really is  
your girlfriend...?"  
  
Sora thought for a minute. ~What am I gonna do...?~  
  
  
OK.. I know I say some things in Japanese, if you have any questions, email me, K? Please, please let me know what you think... I'm so nervous; this  
really is my first fic in a while... last time I posted a fic (it wasn't here, and it definitely wasn't on this surname), someone said it sucked, and I got a major  
flaming... I was also younger, so.. it kinda hurt to have to deal with that. Anyways, apparently, my writing has gotten better cause I've been getting a lot  
of positive feedback; thanks to anyone who responded. It's greatly appreciated.. well, what will Sora do now? Just wait, I'll have the next chapter out in a  
few days.  



	4. Everything You Want

If You  
  
OK, before disclaimers and everything, I just wanna say that the nicest thing happened... I was on the net (at a Sora site...), and I wanted to check my  
mail and see if anyone said anything about the fic. I had gotten two responses. So far, all has been positive feedback, but this one blew me away. Thanks  
to cali-chan for such a nice review; she put stuff in her commentary that just... made me flip... I went hysterical; I began to cackle... and I still am. OK, on  
with the story. THANKS EVERYONE!  
  
Disclaimer: yeah, yeah; I know they're not mine... nothing is... anymore... DON'T SUE... Homey don't play that...  
  
Oh yeah... since I like to listen to music a lot, some of the chapters might be coming out as titles to songs... Sometimes, I might have a songfic in  
there...needless to say; I don't own these songs... well, just... yeah, just keep reading...  
  
Chapter 3: Everything You Want  
  
~What am I gonna do...?~ Sora stood there, Yamato's arms around her. ~What can I do... to show Jun that she can't have him anymore...? I could ... kiss  
him... but what's he gonna do if I do that? What else could I do...?~ By now, the rest of the group had assembled into a crowd, concerned for their two  
friends. ~I guess I don't have any other choice right now... Why do I feel so nervous? Is it because everyone's gathered around us? Maybe it is...~ Sora  
took a deep breath and looked at Yamato. She looked a bit unsure of herself, confusion crossing her eyes. ~It's now or never...~  
  
Yamato was surprised. Not only had she kissed him for the first time, but out in public, too. She stood on her tiptoes, bringing herself closer to him. His  
arms came around her back, hers hugging his neck. They stood there, the slow song still playing in the background. Everything around them seemed to  
stop; nobody moved an inch, standing there, gaping at the sight. ~How long am I going to kiss him for? I don't care... he's kissed me for longer, right?  
Maybe I should stop soon...~ Their lips moved against each other in motions that could only be described as breathless. It seemed as though they really  
were falling for each other, or they had fallen for each other, and were proving it to the world with one kiss. Hearts pounding, pressure building, they  
pulled away from each other and breathed...  
  
^^^^^^  
  
~OOHHH! It makes me so angry to see them like that!!!!! I can't believe she'd do that... that... oh, she's gonna pay...~  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
They heard the footsteps of Jun Motomiya & Co. stomping out of the club, and hearing the door slam shut. The two "lovers" stood in each others'  
embrace, watching the older girl leave, then turning to look back at each other. Yamato looked into her eyes, and looked at her lips, ready to kiss her  
again. ~Why can't I control myself? Why are her eyes... Why am I being so hypnotized? I don't care; I can't control something so...~  
  
Her fingers stopped him. "You still have a show to do." The small reminder made him wish he were alone with her. His hand slid into hers, and he walked  
her to a small booth to sit her down.   
  
"Sora... the phone calls... were you really that scared?" The question came out of nowhere; it seemed like an eternity had passed since she had thought  
about them.   
  
"I guess... maybe it was just the awkwardness of them. Maybe... maybe someone's serious, like they know something about us or something..." He  
shushed her with his hand.  
  
"I'll walk you home tonight, and I'll stay with you for as long as you like." ~He's starting to... lean more towards boyfriend than friend. I wonder what's  
up...~  
  
"OK." She looked around the room; everyone had returned to their business. She spotted his band mates; they were waving him over so they could  
continue. "It looks like you're being paged."  
  
"It seems so. I'll be done in about half an hour. Wait for me?"  
  
"Get going!" She shoved him towards the stage as she returned to where the others were sitting. ~God... if we keep this up, I'll really begin to believe  
that we're boyfriend and girlfriend. What am I talking about? I already do... Let's just leave it alone for a while now. At least Jun's gone...~ Sora laughed  
inwardly at the thought of Jun's face as she stormed out of the forum.   
  
^^^^^^^^ (Man, I seem to skip around a lot now. Oh well, if anyone doesn't like it, tell me.)  
  
Sora waited outside for him; the streets had been washed over with a light rain that must have taken place during the show. She leaned against the brick  
with a jacket on, chills working their way around her bare legs. Her fingers had already been engulfed in a breath of cold air, her toes also dropping  
temperature. ~I hope he comes out soon; I'm getting cold.~ She had convinced everyone earlier that she would be OK waiting for him on her own, and  
that they should go on home. She heard the door close to the coffee house, and looked over to see Yamato walking towards her. He joined her, and she  
began to walk with him. He reached for her hand, feeling the ice-cold appendages in his. "How long have you been out here?"  
  
"A little while. I know my hands are cold."  
  
"It's ok; I'll fix it." He took her hand in his and began to rub it between the two, hoping the friction would warm her hand up. After he felt like he was  
done, he did the same with the other hand. "Better?"  
  
"Somewhat. Thanks..." Their hands found each other again, his holding onto hers a little tighter this time. They walked in silence for a time, all the while  
thinking. ~I can't believe... why would someone want me dead for only going out... not even going out... just saying that I was going out with Yamato...I  
didn't even say it; he did! I hope this is all a joke...~  
  
~She's so quiet... maybe she really is starting to freak out about all these calls she's been getting... Ma, ne... I'll stay with her until I can finally talk to this  
... person...~ A cold breeze whipped by, causing Sora to shiver. He released her hand and brought his arm around her, she bringing her arms around him.  
They walked like that all the way to her apartment, until they reached the elevator. They got in and separated, for fear that her mother might see the two  
of them together.   
  
^^^^^^^  
  
He watched her from his window across the courtyard. ~Ne, Sora... what's wrong? Why can't we talk? Just cause he's your boyfriend doesn't mean you  
can't talk to your best friend about anything... Oh well, at least you're talking to someone about it. Feel better, imouto...~  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
They stepped into her apartment, taking their shoes off in the process. She took their jackets and hung them in the closet, scampering into the warm  
apartment after she did. "Mama ni doko ni aru...?"  
  
"She didn't tell you she was going anywhere?"  
  
"No... she didn't say anything today-... oh, yeah! She said she was going on some flower-arranging seminar in Nara... I think she said she wouldn't be  
back until Monday." Sora recalled that about a month ago, her mother told her she would be going to a workshop in the city where the deer run free. She  
heard that they would have a flower-arranging class, and wanted to attend.   
  
"Getsuyobi... That's too long to leave her daughter unattended..."  
  
"Save it. I'm gonna get changed." She exited the living room for her room, picking out a pair of blue fatigue pants and a blue and white striped shirt. She  
changed quickly, exiting and heading for the kitchen. "Want any tea?"  
  
"Sure, I'll take some." She began to boil the water, and put the tea leaves into the small pot sitting on the counter. She heard the phone ring. Not  
thinking, she picked it up like she would have any other time.  
  
"Hello?" Yamato was startled when he practically heard her slam the phone down into its base. He looked over to her; she was all but smashing the  
phone, trying to destroy it in hopes that the caller would stop.   
  
"Whoa, whoa, Sora, calm down!" He rushed to her, attempting to pry the phone from her. She was so frustrated, nearly pulling the phone cord out of the  
jack. ~Stupid phone! Stop ringing! Leave me alone you flaming psycho! God, I don't want this right now!!!~  
  
Yamato fought with for the phone, eventually bringing them both down to their knees on the floor. She lost her grip, and the phone went flying behind  
him, into the dining area. She sighed in defeat, falling over to sit on the floor. Her knees in front of her, she brought her elbows up to rest upon them, her  
hands coming to her face. She began to cry softly. Yamato, who was still kneeling, slowly placed his hands onto her forearms, bringing her up to a hug.  
She stayed there, in his embrace, crying her eyes out softly and quietly. ~Why is this happening? What's going on...?~  
  
"Shhh... daijobu. It's all right." Her tears stained the shoulder of his shirt, her fingers running over his shirt lightly. She sniffled, calming down after a few  
minutes. His arm, which had been running over her back, trying to calm her down, slowed, but still continued. She jumped when she heard the boiling  
water. Sora pulled away, getting up and entering the kitchen, finishing the tea. She faced the counter the entire time, even after she finished pouring. She  
knew he was standing behind her. "Sora..." He put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm ok... don't worry." Her left hand wiping half of her tears away, she turned around to face him. He slipped his hand under her chin, bringing her eyes to  
his. He wiped the rest of her tears away, and she hugged her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his chest, as a few tears slipped down her  
face. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Sora calming down from everything. ~God... why did I get so worked up over that one call? And why are we  
being like this? All of a sudden, we're being so close... Well, if Mom isn't here, then I'm happy Yamato is...~ She turned around to finish the tea, and  
headed towards the living room. She took a sip of the tea before putting it on the table and sitting down on the couch, propping her feet up on the table.  
She still looked a little distressed, but she seemed better. It was only a few seconds later that Yamato joined her.   
  
"Sora... you're not OK. What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know; it's probably the phone calls. It didn't seem to bother me when they first started to happen, but I've probably been thinking about it too  
much. It's... that voice. It sounds familiar... but at the same time, it's distorted, so I couldn't place it." He scooted closer to her, bringing her into a friendly  
hug.   
  
"It's ok. I'll be here if you need me, and if worst comes to worst, then I'll enlist the help of Taichi." He laughed a little at his own remark.  
  
"Oh, thanks; that's reassuring." She laughed back as she pulled away. She reclined onto the couch. "Wanna watch TV?"  
  
"Sure." She turned on the television, flipping channels and playing couch commando until they finally decided on something. 'The Exorcist' happened to be  
on, so they left the remote on the table and the lights on. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around one of his during a few parts, but he didn't seem  
to notice. ~Man... I'm sitting here, on a Saturday night, watching a scary movie with a good friend... with the lights on... what more could anyone want?~  
They were so engrossed in the movie, that neither of them thought twice about answering the phone when it rang. Sora got up to pick up the receiver  
they had repaired and replaced a little earlier.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"... Hello, Sora," the voice answered.   
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
~Good, she's freaking out! What a chicken!~  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Yamato rushed to her as he heard her scream. "What do you want with me?!"  
  
"I only want your little... boy toy there..."  
  
"How do you know he's here?" The fact that she was near tears was evident in the way she sounded.  
  
"Because, Sora... I know..." Yamato took the phone from her and listened in. He knew immediately who it was from the next answer. "Now, Sora, let's play  
a little game... it's called 'Pull out Sora's insides so I can have her little boyfriend..."  
  
"Jun, will you fricking stop harassing my girlfriend?!"  
  
~Jun...?!~  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
~Yamato?! I didn't really expect him to be there!~  
^^^^^^^^  
  
"Listen, you stupid bitch, if you don't stop annoying me, I will get all the dirt on you, and I will spread it around school, got it! Leave me and Yamato alone  
you fucking psycho!" She threw the phone across the room, having it slam into the wall and land on the floor. She breathed a little heavily, staring at the  
phone. "Oops..."  
  
"It's ok. At least we know who was doing it. And we can always tell people that she really is a weird stalker..."  
  
"Yeah, but stalker of what? Me? You? Or both of us? You know she's not going to take that threat seriously! I mean, I'm not saying I'm gonna be scared if  
she calls back, but I just don't want her to keep calling me!" She went over and bent down to where the phone was, picking it up. Amazingly, it was still in  
one piece, and working too.  
  
(A/N: ok, yeah, I know it wouldn't normally happen, but it will for the sake of the fic. I would've had to put in that Yamato would buy her a new phone;  
totally the opposite of what I wanted done.)  
  
"What time is it?" Sora walked into the kitchen, looking at the timer on the stove.   
  
"It's about 10:30; what time do you have to be home by?"  
  
"11:30. My dad extended it since he knew we have shows and everything."  
  
"Mm." The phone rang again. ~Who is it now?~  
  
"Moshi moshi? Takenouchi desu."  
  
"Yamato? Sora wa doko..?"  
  
"She's here; hang on." He heard Yamato call her from the background.  
  
"Taichi? What are you doing calling so late?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if you were ok. You were really quiet tonight."  
  
"No, I'm ok. Yamato just walked me home and stayed in case that person prank called me again. Guess who it really was?"  
  
"Hm... could it have been... Jun?"  
  
"Give the boy a prize. Hey, are you watching 'The Exorcist?'"  
  
"Sure am. What are you guys doing? Oh, wait, don't tell me; I don't want to know."  
  
"Ok, then. Look, it's really late; you should go to bed."  
  
"Yeah, you too. Tell that Yamato to stop getting in your pants and get some rest." She laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I will... ok. See you tomorrow." She put the phone down, walking into the other room to retrieve the cups of tea. She set them down in the sink in  
the kitchen, then went back into the other room to watch TV. Yamato had been in there, channel surfing, and looked up to her when she entered he room.  
Stifling a yawn, she sat down next to him.  
  
"We better get you to bed, Sleeping Beauty."  
  
"What difference does it make? Tomorrow's Sunday, and there's nothing to do on Sundays but sleep and homework."  
  
"It does make a difference; you're an athlete, and athletes need a lot of sleep to stay healthy, right?"  
  
"Are you saying that I'm not healthy right now? Are you calling me fat?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. You're a fat ugly cow. Ugh, why did I even think about wanting you as my girlfriend? Why would I want to go out with  
someone so ugly as you..."   
  
"Oh, you!" She began to slap him and punch him playfully, eventually climbing into his lap. He got back at her, tickling her in all the places he knew were  
vulnerable. Her soft laughter floated in the air, as she struggled to retaliate with a few more playful slugs. He caught her wrists, and as she slowly  
stopped laughing, she realized their position. She was straddling his lap, their bodies dangerously close to one another, and their hands almost entwined  
with one another. ~We're... I can't believe I'm in this position with him... it's so strange. My hearts pounding... I can feel his breath hitting my face softly.  
What's happening to me... why do I always feel like this when he's this close to me?~  
  
~Vanilla... and honeysuckles... that's what she smells like... and we're here... like this. How'd we get into this position? Not that I mind... wait, 'not that I  
mind?' What am I talking about... God, when she looks at me like that... I can't help but...~ Slowly, his lips moved closer to hers.   
  
~What's he doing? My heart's going to explode; it's so loud...~ Their lips touched softly, their fingers subconsciously enlacing with one another. They both  
closed their eyes, getting lost in the comfort of the other's kiss. She began to kiss him with a little more passion, unable to stop from going further. ~I  
can't help but feel like this... His lips are so soft... why does he have to be such a good kisser...~ Their mouths worked against each other, his tongue  
working its way into her mouth. She welcomed it, returning the favor. Their hands unclasped; hers coming around his neck, his around her back. ~Don't let  
this end...~  
  
Their kiss continued, and deepened as Yamato shifted. He laid her down on the couch, her head resting on a pillow. ~What are you doing? She's your  
best friend! Better not let your emotions get ahead of you...~ He broke the kiss, pulling back to look at her. "I think... maybe I should go."  
  
"Ok. I'll walk you-"  
  
"No, I'll be ok." He got off her, leaving her on the couch. "See you later." She stayed there, stretched out, hearing the door shut after him.   
  
~What am I thinking? Why did he do that? Not that I'm objecting to it or anything... I guess we are getting closer... But what brought that on? He couldn't  
possibly feel like I'm more than a friend to him? Who am I kidding...~ She got up and went to her room, confused, and slept.  
  
  
Ok, I know this chapter was kinda shorter than the others, but... please let me know what you think. Yeah, I know; nothing really happened here. Just...  
weird confusion and nonsense. Well, I'm off. Please, email with comments. I'm really looking for someone to critique my future chapters (only two or three  
people; I'll select a couple); you'll be notified if you're one of those people. Of course, you have to respond to this chapter. J/K. Anyways, R&R, lemme  
know what you think...   
  
Owari.. for now  



	5. I Don't Get Down on the First Night...

If You  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not the creator of these characters; don't bother takin me to court, you won't get anything. I don't intend to say that I own anything.  
Leave the lawsuit out of this and let me have some fun.  
  
Ok, I'm not happy with myself over the last chapter. I was just reading it at the site; I didn't like it too much. If nobody else does, I wouldn't be surprised.  
I'll try to make it better this time around.  
  
A/N: I'm going to skip a few days now, since ... well, you'll just have to read on to find out why.  
  
Chapter 4: I Don't Get Down on the First Night...  
  
Sora awoke Sunday, remembering what had happened the previous night. She felt so ashamed, letting herself go on like that. ~Why... why did he have to  
kiss me like that? What did that even mean? Is he leading me on...? If he is, I'm gonna let him know... oh I'll give that boy a piece of my mind if he is...~  
She got out of bed, glancing out the window. It was raining. ~Good, I like it better when it rains.~ She picked out clothes for the day, but didn't get  
dressed up like she was going out somewhere. Just a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt. Taking a shower, she felt better as she stepped out. She  
decided she'd call Yamato that day and would ask him about last night. After getting dressed, she headed into the kitchen for a quick breakfast. ~I  
wonder how Taichi feels. We're so close all of a sudden; he may think Yamato and I are trying to exclude him. I guess I'll call him today, and spend the day  
on the phone with him. Well, only if Yamato isn't home.~ Putting her dishes in the sink and cleaning them, she still thought about one thing that was  
plaguing her thoughts. ~That kiss... it wasn't like any other time he's kissed me... oh, how could I really compare that? He's only kissed me.. what? Three  
or four times now? It seemed.. like he was more into it. Oh... if he was faking it... if he's leading me on, he's gonna get it bad...~ She picked up the phone,  
dialing the numbers.  
  
"Hey, what's up? This is Yamato's line. I'm not home right now; I'm probably practicing. Leave your name, number, I'll get back to you when the time is  
provided. Beep!"  
She hung up the phone, furious with the fact that he wasn't home. Remembering her good friend, Taichi, she again picked up the phone.   
  
"Moshi, moshi? Yagami desu."  
  
"Hikari-chan? It's Sora. Is Taichi there?" She sounded a little desperate.  
  
"He's in the shower right now. Is it anything you could talk to me about?"  
  
"Well..." ~Hm... I guess she knows Yamato enough to help...~ "It's about Yamato."  
  
"What's wrong? Did he leave you to pay? Not buy you flowers? Sora, when are you gonna learn, you can't depend on anyone who is an older brother?"  
  
"No, it's nothing like that. It's... well... could you come over here, so I can talk to you?" ~I guess I'm gonna have to tell her. Not like she's going to find out  
eventually anyway...~  
  
"Sure. I'll be over in a little while. Still want me to tell Taichi that you called?"  
  
"No, it's OK. I just wanted to talk to someone. Wear a raincoat."  
  
"Sure, Mom. See ya in a few." The young girl hung up the phone. ~How am I gonna tell her that this is all a joke? How is she going to deal with it...? I  
know she and Takeru are going out... If she tells him... He'll tell Yamato, and then Yamato will be mad at me. I just hope that this girl can keep a secret...~  
Sora cleaned up what little mess was left from the night before. Wondering what time it was, since she hadn't looked at a clock in over 12 hours, she  
looked at the stove clock. ~1:30... wow, I wonder why I slept so late...~ A knock came to the door, Sora walked to answer it.   
  
"What's up, onee-san?"  
  
"Come on in." She moved so the younger girl could enter, and take off her shoes and coat. "Thanks for coming."  
  
"No problem. I knew Taichi'd probably make fun of you ifhe heard I had to talk to you about Yamato, so I just told him I was going to a friend's house."  
Hikari walked into the living room, sitting down.  
  
"Can I get you anything? Drink... snack?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm OK." Sora sat down across from Hikari, who was sitting in a chair.  
  
"What's bothering you about Yamato?"  
  
"Well, I can't just start with last night. It all began Friday. Remember, Yamato and I told you we were 'in love?'" Sora explained the entire scheme to  
Hikari, trusting that she wouldn't tell a single soul. Every detail poured out of her, even that she had occasionally that they were really boyfriend and  
girlfriend. She told her how her heart pounded each time Yamato was near her, and how it only started recently.  
  
"Wakata... So, you think he's leading you on?"  
  
"Yeah, and when I tried calling him today, he wasn't there. I didn't leave a message either; I was too mad at him."  
  
"Well then all you have to do is talk to him tomorrow. Tell him how you feel, well, minus the true feelings, but tell him how you felt about last night. If he is  
leading you on, well.. I think you know what to do."  
  
"Right." Sora felt better, having vented her emotions.  
  
"So, Sora, on the subject of Yamato, is he a good kisser?" ~I guess it runs in the Yagami family...~ Sora's face lit up at Hikari's question.  
  
"Oh... is that boy ever! Oh, my god... I can't... describe it... Listen, if you were ever to kiss Takeru, It's probably just the same thing... wow... every time he  
kisses me... I'm left breathless..."  
  
"Wow... Now, I can't wait to go out with him!" Sora laughed at the younger girl's enthusiasm. The two exchanged girltalk about things that were going on  
in their lives: boys, friends, school... and well, boys. They chatted until Hikari's mother called and informed them that Hikari was needed home.   
  
^^^^^^^ (OK, here's where I skip around. It's now Monday morning.)  
  
Sora traveled to her locker, getting out her books for the morning. 'Well then all you have to do is talk to him tomorrow. Tell him how you feel, well, minus  
the true feelings, but tell him how you felt about last night. If he is leading you on, well.. I think you know what to do.' Hikari's words were voiced in her  
head. She walked to his locker, finding him there with Taichi and a few friends who were also band mates.   
  
As she approached, the small crowd made room for her to enter. "Excuse me, men, but I have a small matter to discuss with my boyfriend." As Yamato put  
his arms around her waist and welcomed her with a good-morning kiss, she backed the two of them away from the circle of friends.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's about Saturday night." ~I thought she'd talk to me about this...~ "I don't know... what possessed you to kiss me like that," she lowered her voice,  
"especially when no one else was around, but... are you leading me on? I mean, seriously, leading me on?"  
  
"Why would you think that? We're friends, right? I wouldn't be mean to you like that. Look, I don't know why I kissed you like that. I guess it was just the  
mood... I mean, your hot body on mine," he moved closer to her, almost reenacting the scene, "our hands close together... GOD, Sora," he began to  
sound sarcastic and dramatic, "I don't know WHY we didn't go FARTHER!" The entire hall stopped and stared at the two of them.   
  
"Eh... he's just rehearsing for the spring musical!" The hall continued with its usual morning bustle, people moving and shouting in the halls. Her voice was  
more hushed when she continued. "Listen, I'm sorry for suspecting you, but please, don't do that again!"  
  
"What, Sora? You don't like it when we're close? When we're both getting hot for each other?" He pulled her into an embrace, wrapping his arm around  
her back, his free hand reaching for hers. "Look, it's ok." The first period bell rang, and the hall traffic began to increase. "Let's just get through this day  
like usual, ok?"  
  
"Sure." She said goodbye to him, then continued with the school schedule like she normally would, save the fact that she would walk to whatever classes  
she had with Yamato hand-in-hand with him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^ (Ok, we're gonna skip around again. We're at their date on Wednesday night.)  
  
Sora stood outside of the movie theater in a pair of blue jeans, wearing a light green tank top with a jean jacket to match her pants. ~Where is he? He  
said he would be here... If he stood me up, then the entire thing's off...~ Her thoughts left her as she saw him running around the corner, a crowd of girls  
chasing him. The mass wasn't as big as it usually was, mainly because most of the crazy fangirls had found out Yamato was no longer "single." Most of his  
faithful worshippers were still hot on his heels, though. As he ran, he saw Sora, and immediately stopped and slowed down to walk coolly up to her, and  
slip his arm around her shoulder. She smiled at his action, walking into the movie theater as casually as he had.  
  
He had decided that he'd take her to a mushy romance flick, thinking it would be typical for some couple their age. They sat in the back corner of the movie  
theater, keeping with the act that they were "in love" and not too afraid to make out in a movie. Time progressed, and the sad and mushy part came  
where the guy admitted his undying love for the girl. She looked at him, a small smirk on her face, and mouthed "Make out?" He smiled wider back at her,  
and crushed his mouth with hers. He pushed her against the wall, almost climbing on top of her.   
  
"Control yourself," she tried to get out between kisses.   
  
"Can't help it. You're getting me too into this..." They continued to kiss for a few minutes, their mouths acting as if there was no tomorrow. He wrapped his  
arms around her, his embrace tightening. ~He's gonna pull me into the armrest if he's not careful.. God... This is too intense for here... maybe I should  
stop him...~ Her kisses began to slow, he caught onto the message she was sending.   
  
"Well," he sighed, "THAT was good... Care to give a repeat performance later?"  
  
"Stop acting like that! You give me the creeps when you talk like that!"  
  
"It's only a part of the act. If you really want me to stop, I'll stop. Ok?"  
"Ok. Good, be an obedient boyfriend. That'll make our relationship better." She settled down into his embrace and reclined, resting her feet on the backs  
of the empty seats in front of them. ~Ah, life's small luxuries. Man, I haven't been to the movies in a while. I wonder what we're gonna do after this...~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So, did you like the movie?" He walked her through the park, the mid-evening's mist settling around them.   
  
"It was ok. A little TOO mushy for my taste, but ok, nonetheless."  
  
"Mm. You know, I looked over at you a few times; you looked kind of glossy-eyed. Almost like you thought you were that girl in the movie. Look, you don't  
need that guy; you'll always have me!" He put on a cheesy smile, causing her to laugh.   
  
"Now there's something I can depend on..." They strolled through a section of the park that had flowers every now and then.   
  
"Sora... are you really ok with all this? I mean, is anything about our situation really bothering you?"  
  
~What's with him all of a sudden...? Why's he being so sincere?~ "No, I don't have a problem with this." He stopped her, turning around to be in front of  
her.   
  
"Are you really sure?"  
  
"Yeah." He picked up a daffodil, placing it behind her ear. His hand rested on her cheek.  
  
"Well good, cause I'm going to kiss you now."  
  
"You don't see me going anywhere, do you?" He brought his lips to hers softly, resting them there for a few seconds. This time, it wasn't he who ended  
the kiss, it was her. "Hey, hey... do you want it all now or do you want to save some for later?"  
  
"How later... is one o'clock in the morning ok, when we're in bed together?" She slapped him on the arm.   
  
"You think you're so smooth, don't you?"  
  
"Ow, Sora! That really hurt!" He made the best puppy dog eyes he could, looking like he was about to cry. "Why'd you have to go and hit me like that! I'm  
gonna have a welt!"  
  
"What? Do you want me to bite it and make it worse?" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight. Their faces were close, their lips nearly  
touching.  
  
"Not unless you want me to bite you back," he practically breathed.   
  
"Take your best shot." He quickly kissed her, deepening it as his tongue slid into her mouth. ~Why is he doing this again? I didn't think he'd be serious...  
Oh, why'd I have to go and play along like that... at least... he's kissing me... now why am I thinking like this? I'm so... confused...~ Regardless of what  
she was thinking, she still kissed him, finally breaking apart when she remembered her comment earlier. "Hey, hey, remember what I said about saving  
some for later?"  
  
"Oh yeah, let's go home now!" He grabbed her hand, running out of the park and towards the apartment complex. As they reached her wing, he ran not  
to the elevator, but to the stairs. "Race you up!"   
  
"You're on!" They pushed and pulled at each other when the other was in ahead. Reaching the third floor, she turned the out of the hall of the stairs,  
running down the hallway that was hers. She felt like she was running for her life as she closed in on her final destination, her doorway. When she was  
nearly five feet in front of it, two arms came around her waist, picking her up, and putting her behind the body.  
  
"Oh, no you don't! I'm gonna win this one!" He reached her door, satisfied with his victory. "Hah! Now you have to give me what I want tonight..." He  
smiled devilishly at her, a gleam hitting his eye, sending shivers down her spine. ~He's looking at me like that... why...?~ He stalked towards her, backing  
her up against the railing. His arms wrapped around her, their bodies getting closer again. ~My heart's pounding...~  
  
"Sora,..." he whispered sexily in her ear. "Now Sora, the rules clearly state that the winner gets whatever s/he wants. And you know what I want, Sora?"  
He turned their bodies around so that he had her up against her door.   
  
She, however, was busy getting her key in the lock and turning it. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want you..." ~Why does he do this to me...? He's making my heart pound, and it's inches away from his own...~   
  
"Oh, you think you can have me?" Her hand turned the key... "You think you can get me?" It moved to the door knob... "You'll have to catch me..." And  
turned it, letting her weight fall in.   
  
Magically, or though it seemed that way, she rested in his arms, almost like he would be dipping her. "Caught ya..."  
  
Standing up, she headed inside, slipping her shoes off as best she could. "Not yet you didn't!" She ran around inside, avoiding accidents with the  
furniture. He followed her around, in through the kitchen, around the living room, and around the dining room. She ran into the living room again, running  
to the back of the couch. He ran for her, but she jumped over and landed, lying down. He, in turn, jumped over too, landing on top of her. "Looks like I've  
caught you again... Now you really are mine."  
  
"You can't have me this early in our relationship; this is only our first date. I don't get down on the first night..."  
  
He got off her, letting her sit up. "You know what Sora... despite all the sarcasm and playing around we did, and even though half of it was fake, I did  
have a good time tonight." His cheeks were stained with a light pink as he admitted this.  
  
"I know you did. You were with me, so you must've had a good time!" He laughed at her remark.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he placed a small kiss on her lips, and exited the apartment. She was half expecting him to do that, but was still a little  
shocked when he did. ~I guess it was just a friendly kiss... Probably nothing...~ Hoping her mother hadn't heard her, she quickly ran to her room and  
changed for bed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^ (Ok, another skipping around here. Let's move to a regular date a few weeks later. No, Jun hasn't bothered them at all, she's kind of  
been... well, in what people on mailing lists like to call "lurker mode." Alrighty, on with the sap!)  
  
Sora sat in the park with Yamato, leaning into his form, which was resting on a tree. They sat on the ground, the soil and grass being dry from the lack of  
rain lately. She was laughing at something that Yamato had said about Taichi. She slapped his leg because he was offending Taichi, but she still thought it  
was kind of funny because it was true.   
  
"Have you talked to Mimi lately? Has she heard about the best couple here in Odaiba?" Yamato's question caught her off guard; he wasn't known to  
change subject so quickly.   
  
(A/N: "...quickly"? How does the subject change "quickly" if it's going from Taichi to Mimi, who they're both friends with? Ah, forget it...)  
  
"Actually, yes I have. I haven't said anything about us, but she did tell me she was visiting soon." Yamato sat up, causing her to sit up, and placed his  
hands on her shoulders, coming closer to her.   
  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to let her know, then."  
  
"You mean tell her the truth?"  
  
"No, I mean just let her know that I'm taken."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself; I don't think she's interested." He began to rub her shoulders. Yamato knew that the tennis season was starting, so he decided to  
have her relax. ~Why's he doing this now? I didn't ask for it... it feels good, though...~ She brought her knees up to her, resting her head on them. ~I feel  
like.. I'm gonna...-~  
"Hey, don't go to sleep on me! I would carry you home, since it's so close, but I don't want your mother getting suspicious."   
  
"Just keep going; that felt good..." Her mind began to ramble on with thoughts again. ~I wonder why... why is he talking about Mimi? Why am I getting  
jealous? Maybe I should just forget it... It's like we spend all our time together now. I guess he just wants people to think that we're really together... I  
can't remember the last time I've talked to Taichi... we've been drifting apart ever since Yamato and I started going out... I wonder how he feels... Maybe  
I'll talk to him later when I get home... speaking of people I'm distant with, I wonder how Jyou's doing? And Ken, too? Maybe we should have a little  
reunion, like we did when Yamato wanted to tell everyone we were going out... We should do it when Mimi's here!~ She smiled in confidence of her plan.  
"Yamato..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You think... maybe we could have a little reunion when Mimi comes? We could invite everyone, including Ken, Wallace, and Michael."  
  
He wasn't sure of the idea. "How will Wallace and Michael get here?"  
  
"Through the Digital World, of course! They could travel through there, and then... Hey! Instead of having here in Odaiba, let's have it in the Digital World!  
Oh, it'll be great, Yamato!" She jumped to her knees in excitement.  
  
"I don't know... I mean, who is this Michael person, really?"  
  
"I've never met him, but when I talk to Mimi, she says he's really nice. Same goes for Wallace."  
  
"Oh, I don't know, Sora... I just might get jealous..."  
  
"Oh, come on, it'll be fun!"  
  
"Well... I guess so."  
  
"Score!" She wrapped her arms around him, tightly, ecstatic that everybody would be together again. ~Hey... if we're going to have it in the Digital  
World...~ She pulled away from him sharply. "Hey, what's the point of waiting if it's in the Digital World? We could do it in a few days!"  
  
"OK. Let's just let people know. I'll tell Takeru to tell the younger Digidestined, and then you and I will call everyone. Tell Mimi to tell Michael and Wallace."  
She hugged him tightly again, happy that he was accepting her idea. "Hey, if this is what I get for agreeing with you, maybe I should do it more often..."  
  
"Don't butter yourself up, pal... I'm just happy cause everyone will finally know why we're together so much. Taichi always asks me if all we do is make  
out." ~I wonder if Taichi's just longing for a friend... ~  
  
"Well, let's make him think we do..." His lips met hers in a kiss that was emphasized mainly by his lips and expression. They were both on their knees, in  
the park, kissing as a March sunset illuminated the sky above them. ~I should stop him... but every time he does this, I can't resist... he's too sweet.~ His  
hands went from being around her to her hands, entwining their fingers. His lips opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to slip in. She knew he only  
wanted innocent bystanders to think that they were together, but he was being too deep today. ~Why's he doing this now? Why such a long kiss? I  
guess I should just enjoy it... Yamato's really grown on me... I only talked to him every now and then about little things before he kissed me for the first  
time in the hall. I wonder how Jun's handling all this... I haven't heard anything from her in a while now... ever since the phone call incident... Oh well, as  
long as she leaves me alone. I kind of see why Yamato doesn't like her. If I had someone like that chasing me around all day... He's been kissing for too  
long... I'm gonna run out...~ She broke the kiss, slowly, resting her head on his shoulder. She was a little unsure of what he just did; could he really feel  
something for her?  
  
~I think I put too much of myself into that... every time she looks at me like that... it's so... mesmerizing...~ He smiled to himself. ~Ah, what more could a  
guy want... she's such a good friend, and now... she's so beautiful... but I can't tell her...how I feel...~  
  
  
AHHH!!! It feels soooo goood to finally get that off my chest... YAY! I'm so happy with all these responses... they're all good so far... and with a new helper  
for the story... Ah, I feel a lot better. Well, I like to go and visit FF.net every now and then, and I saw that my story had gotten 50-something responses in  
only, like, 6 days... I was so happy when I saw this; I was looking at another story that has, like, 20-something chapters, has a little over 100 reviews,  
and has been posted for almost a year (in April, it'll be a year, I think). I WAS SO HAPPY WHEN I SAW THIS!!! I thought, "Hey, I have almost half of what  
this person has, and mine hasn't been for nearly up as long. YAY!!!" So, I just want to thank everyone who's responded (even if you've responded more  
than once!). It really makes me feel good; I've triumphed over the last time I wrote. Well, back then, I think my writing sucked, but still... Anyways, I guess  
this is a treat for you... oh yeah, I have a question; what does everyone like more: Koumi, Jyoumi, or Michi? Let me know, R&R!! Please respond!!!!  
  
ARIGATOU, MINNA!!! (I think I'm gonna go draw them together now!)  
  
Owari.. for now...  



	6. Perfect World

If You  
  
Disclaimer: You know that I don't intend to say that anything associated with Digimon or any other anime/band/song/etc. that sounds like it isn't mine is  
mine, right? Right. Now that we've gotten past that, let's get to the story...  
  
Oh wait, before we do... Hehee... I'm so happy with everyone! People are writing in saying, "Write more, write more!!!" and "I want you to write the next  
part soon!!! I want to know what happens!!!" It makes me really happy to know everyone out there cares... remember what I said about the number of  
replies compared to another story? Yay!!! Oh yeah, about me asking about Jyoumi, Koumi and Michi, everybody, please tell me what you like in a review; I  
can't decide who to pair Mimi up with... I dun think Michael would go for her, and Wallace is way too young. LET ME KNOW, PLEASE! Oh yeah, if you really  
don't get the message of the titles of my chapters, go ahead and download the songs. I know Napster is starting to charge, but you can always go to  
AudioFind and see if they have anything.   
  
Yamato: Get to the story already; that's why everyone's here...  
  
Chichamunkyhead: You be quiet! You don't know what I'm gonna put you through in the next few chapters...   
  
::Yamato runs in the corner and cowers, shaking::...  
  
Ehehehehe.... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!   
  
OK, enough insanity...  
  
Oh yeah, A/N: this chapter picks up right where the last one left off.  
  
Chapter 5: Perfect World  
  
~Keep dreaming, Takenouchi... like he could really like you as more than a friend...!~ Sora's face saddened a bit, still thinking about how Yamato could  
have felt for her. ~If he does like me as more than a friend...then that would explain all of these extra deep kisses he keeps giving me. Maybe...~ She felt  
a pain in her abdomen. (A/N: all you ladies out there know what I'm talking about, right?) ~Oh god... why does this have to happen now?~ She drew in a  
breath sharply. ~Why now...?~  
  
Yamato felt her breathing hesitate, and he could feel the grip on his hands tighten a bit. "Sora... doshta no?"  
  
  
Figuring that he might not understand what she would be trying to tell him without really telling him what was wrong, she could only make up an excuse.  
"My stomach hurts. Can we go home?"  
  
"Sure, we can. Do you feel nauseous?"  
  
"A little. Can we just... go? I really need to lie down." He agreed, pulling her up into a hug. His arm rested around her during the walk home, occasional  
glances being made by the taller of the two people. ~I show so much concern... Could she... possibly know how I feel?~   
  
He walked her up the entire way, unlocking her door and staying with her until she went to the couch to lie down. "Are you gonna be ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Can you bring me some aspirin? It's in the medicine cabinet." He left her to retrieve the medicine, feeling a little worried for her. ~I  
wonder what's wrong with her... why could she all of a sudden have gotten a stomach ache?~  
  
^^^^^^  
  
The phone began to ring. Seeing as how Yamato was still looking for the medicine, she got up to answer the ringing instrument. "Hello?"  
  
"Sora-chan? Honey, we're really tied up here; I don't think I'll be home 'till late."  
  
"How late?" Sora wasn't really surprised. Her mother had been coming home a little later each night.  
  
"Maybe around midnight, at least."  
  
(A/N: You're probably asking yourself, "How could someone work at a flower shop until midnight?" Well, this is my answer: I DON'T KNOW! I'm just gonna  
say that,.. well, it's around spring, and lots of people are born in the spring, right? So, lots of these people have people that love them, and they like  
flowers. Ok?)  
  
"Ok. I'll see you later then." Figuring that Yamato would be able to stay, she brushed it off.  
  
"Chotto... You know you can go to Taichi's or Yamato's if you need anything, right?"  
  
"Right, Okaa-san. I love you, I'll see you soon."  
  
"Love you too; see you later." She hung up the phone, another pain coming to her. ~Why does this have to happen now?~ This time, it was worse.  
~Why... why does it have to hurt so much?~ She sank to the floor, her breathing increasing...  
  
^^^^^^^   
  
Yamato heard her end the conversation as he turned off the light in the bathroom. He walked out, but rushed to Sora when he saw her kneeling on the  
floor, hunched over a bit.  
  
"Sora! What's wrong?!"  
  
"It's ok... it just... hurts..." He picked her up and walked her into the kitchen, getting a glass of water for her.   
  
"Here. Take two of these and call me in the morning."   
  
"You're not doctor; don't try to be one." She took the pills, thankful that someone was with her. ~Why did it hurt so much this time? It's never been like  
this...~  
  
"So... your Mom's not coming home until much later, right?"  
  
"Yeah. What are your plans?" She eyed him suspiciously, curious as to what he was getting at.   
  
"Well, since you seem to be near bed-ridden right now, I thought I'd stay here and cook dinner for you." ~What?! Why?~  
  
She shook her head. "No, I couldn't ask you to do that. You should go home; your father needs you-"  
  
"It's ok; he's been pulling late nights at the station, too, lately. He won't mind if I'm home a little late." She looked down in defeat. "Besides, I don't mind  
staying in with you..."  
  
She blushed. "Well, at least I know I'll be somewhat ok."  
  
"Somewhat? What's that supposed to mean?" He stepped closer to her.  
  
She turned around, facing the counter. "Oh, nothing..." She smiled to herself, thinking what his face would look like.  
  
"Nothing?" He began to tickle her a little. "Nothing? Is my company not enjoyable? Huh? Huh?" She turned around, not entirely ready for a tickle fight at  
that point. Yamato's fingers ran up her sides, eliciting laughs from the brunette. She tried to wrestle his hands away from her, but he would always  
triumph over her. His hands traveled to all her vulnerable spots; she hadn't had a good tickle fight in a while. Suddenly, the pain came again.   
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
She grabbed his hands, her grip becoming tight and firm. As the throbbing increased, her head rested on his chest, her breathing quickening again. ~Why  
didn't the medicine work? It's only been a few minutes, so it should have worked, right? God, it's never been this much before, and it's never been this  
often... Why... why right now; we were out, it was beautiful in the park... we had to leave...~ Tears slid down her face, the aching becoming clear in her  
breathing.   
  
"Sshhh... it's ok." His arms came around her, rubbing her back to calm her down. She pulled him into a hug around his waist, the pain eventually subsiding.  
"Are you sure you're ok...? Are you... you know...?"  
  
She nodded her head below him, a little embarrassed. She cried a little more, the tears coming out softly and slowly.  
  
"Daijobu... Sshhh..." She lifted her head to rest it on his shoulder. Pulling her into a tighter hug, her cries turned into light sobs. "I never knew what you  
girls have to put up with every month... I feel sorry..."  
  
She laughed at his comment. "Hey, don't be sorry. You can't fight the inevitable, right?" She pulled away from him, wiping her tears with her hands. Her  
figure turned to walk back into the other room to lie down, but he caught her hand, pulling her into a hug from behind. His head rested on the side of  
hers, his arms wrapping around her waist.  
  
"If you ever need me, I'll be here..." ~He's being so straightforward... I kind of like it; it feels good to know I have someone I can lean on for support...~  
She smiled, closing her eyes.  
  
"I know..." They stayed there for a few minutes like that, content to be in the other's touch. ~He holds me... It feels warm.. his embrace... I feel like I'm on  
air... I could stay like this forever; it feels so perfect.~ She rested there, in his arms, feeling like she could fall asleep. Yamato, on the other hand, had  
other ambitions...  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Her laughter shook the once-quiet house as Yamato's hands danced on her ticklish spots once again. This time, he had her on the floor, cackling and  
giggling like a baby. She couldn't get away from him; his arms were too strong. She begged for him to stop in between her gasps for air.   
  
Finally giving in, he let her go. "You really know how to spoil a moment, don't you?"  
  
"A moment? You mean...?" He caught her off guard, making her blush. "It's ok, Sora. I know you love me. You don't have to admit it." He offered his hand  
to her, and she took it, but didn't stand up.   
  
"What makes you think I love you?" She pulled him down onto her, but he knew what she was doing. "You think you're so good, huh? You think you're the  
most adored man in this world? Huh?"  
  
"Oh, I know everyone loves me." ~His face... it's close to mine...~ He began to crawl on top of her, causing her to crawl backwards while still under him.  
He stalked over her until he had her backed up against the refrigerator, surprising her. "You see that, Sora. That's just proving my point."  
  
"What do you mean?" ~He's making me nervous again...~  
  
"I mean your breathing. It's quickened ever since you pulled me down here. There's another reason why I know you love me; YOU pulled ME down." ~He's  
right... but... it's not because I love him...I don't know why I did. I guess... I just wanted to get back at him...~ He leaned into her ear, breathing his next  
words. "Don't worry, honey. We'll be together one night, soon." He placed a few kisses on her neck, making her gasp in pleasure. ~I can't believe this...  
what's he think he's doing?~ Her hands came to his shoulders, pushing him back to sit up straight. He wouldn't move his lips from her neck, however.  
  
"Yamato...," she half-moaned his name softly. ~Don't do this now... I can't...~ "Yamato.. come on..." His kisses slowed their assault.  
  
"Ok, but I know you enjoyed that." His accusation sent shivers down her spine, his voice sounded so ... ragged. "Don't deny it, sexy." He pulled away to  
look at her, a heavy blush rested on her cheeks. His hand came to her face, cradling the soft skin in his fingers. "I'm sorry if I made you feel a little weird."  
  
"You should be more than sorry." ~Why am I getting mad at him...? Did I really enjoy what he just did? If I'm blushing, then I really did...~ "You should be  
as embarrassed as I am. And nobody's even here!"  
  
"Don't feel embarrassed around me; I'm a regular kind of guy. Just as regular as Taichi!"  
  
"Yeah, except for the fact that we go a lot farther than Taichi and I do!" ~Don't get so mad... he was just kidding... right?~  
  
"Sora. I'm really sorry if I gave you the 'heebie-jeebies.' Just let me know when you get butterflies again, and I'll stop." Her hand came up to rest on his  
own, her eyes gazing at his.   
  
"It's ok. Just... don't pull something like that again."  
  
"Whatever you say, sweetie."  
  
She smiled. "Shouldn't you be getting that dinner started?"  
  
"Oh yeah; get your ass into the other room while I stay in here and prepare everything. Now, young lady!" She got up and scurried off into the other  
room. ~I shouldn't have done that... she's gonna know... she's gonna know... that I feel more than that for her...~ Leaving his thoughts of the girl in the  
other room alone, he got up and began to prepare a meal.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Man... when he was kissing my neck... I don't know what made him do it... but, I didn't want to stop him... It just felt so good... How can I not deny the  
fact that I like him more as than a friend now? Maybe... maybe I'll call Mimi in the morning.. or I'll talk to her later tonight.~ She flipped a few more  
channels, watching the mindless drivel of some dumb TV show ramble on. ~It's been a while; I wonder if he's done yet?~  
  
"Sora!" She jumped at the sound her name, running into the other room. He stopped her in the doorway, not letting her see anything on the dinner table.  
"Wait, close your eyes." She did as she was told, Yamato taking her hand in his and leading her to the dining room.   
  
"What's so special that I can't see it?" She found out when Yamato told her she could open her eyes a few seconds later. What was on the table was a  
candle-lit dinner for two; a gourmet meal from Italy: fettuccini Alfredo. "How'd you make this?!" She was in utter astonishment at his achievement.  
  
"It wasn't hard when you have cookbooks from Italy in your kitchen." She had completely forgotten about them, but was still happy. "Shall we?"  
  
He led her to her seat, pulling the chair out and pushing it in for her like a perfect gentleman. "Thank you." She began to eat, enjoying the fact that he  
cared enough to make this for her. ~I wonder why...~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When they were done, they headed into the living room to watch TV.   
  
(A/N: they do a lot of TV-watching, don't they? Well, what else is there to do?)  
  
She snuggled up to him, sitting on her feet, her arms wrapped around him. His arm rested around her, his free hand holding onto one of hers. ~Why are  
we in this position? Is it just habit to sit down like this? Or is this really how I'm feeling for him? As long as we don't kiss... I guess I'm ok...~ They found  
some old movie made by Alfred Hitchcock that was dubbed into Japanese on one channel. They ended up watching the movie, "Vertigo," until she was  
about to fall asleep there.   
  
"Yamato... Shouldn't you be-" She looked up to find him lying there, asleep, looking like a child. ~He's so cute... Sweet dreams, sleeping beauty...~ She  
remembered that they hadn't cleaned up the dining room, so she left him on the couch, sleeping soundly. She took the dishes into the kitchen, careful to  
keep the water low and not to wake Yamato. ~Wow... tonight's been... something different.. what time is it? 9:30? God... we've been together since...  
what, 4 this afternoon? I think this has been our longest date yet... I wish they could be just as long. I guess I really like to spend time with him. He's  
been growing on me; I've gotten to know him and his band better.~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
She was so engrossed in her thinking, she didn't notice two arms slip around her waist.   
"Sora..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
She dropped the dish into the sink, she was so startled. "Don't do that!"   
  
"I'm sorry... just relax...," he whispered. She picked up the dish, continuing to wash it. She only had a few more left, she would deal with Yamato in a  
minute. ~Why'd he scare me like that? How come he whispered... Maybe it's because he's still tired...~ Placing the last dish into the drainer, she turned  
around to face, him, still in his arms.   
  
"What's up?" She hugged him back.  
  
"Nothing much." They stood in each other's body warmth, frozen in time. ~Maybe he really is just tired...~ "Sora..."  
  
She pulled her head back to look at him. His eyes seemed a little different to her. ~They're so.. blue... I can't help but get lost... Is he trying to tell me  
something with his eyes?... or is he just... lost in... ~ Their lips met in a fiery ignition of passion. Her arms slid up his arms to his neck, playing with his hair  
as their lips continued to heat up the room. His arms rested on the small of her back, but lifted her waist up to sit her on the counter. Her head was now  
above his a little bit, bringing their faces closer. Her arms wrapped tighter around him, his resting at her waist, nearing the hem of her shirt. ~Why am I  
doing this? I don't care... I can't deny what I'm feeling right now. Why do we always have deep kisses like this? Why doesn't it just pass... why can't we  
let go and just say goodbye?~ His tongue entered her mouth, she more than welcomed it. Their kisses quickened, the passion and tension building  
between them. She felt his hands pull at the hem of her shirt, but rather than fight with her, his hands slipped under to rub the soft skin at her sides. His  
fingers tantalized the flesh there, the younger girl whimpering and moaning softly. Her body stiffened under his touch, goose bumps rising on the skin. His  
hands ran all over her abdomen, making her cringe whenever she felt pleasure. She scooted closer, their body temperatures on the rise.   
  
~Why do I... why do I always do this to her... I can't be letting this happen time and time again... She has to have figured it out by now...~  
  
~Don't end this, please...~ Her hands worked their way down to his, their fingers enlacing with each other.   
  
~I have to stop...~ His kisses softened, the pressure lowering. He pulled away to look at her; her eyes were still closed.   
  
~Why... He could have kept going... why...~ She opened her eyes, confused, to look at Yamato. Her breathing still shallow, she stayed in his gaze.  
"What... what was-"  
  
"I don't know... Maybe I should go..." He left her sitting there, in the kitchen, on the counter, a befuddled expression never leaving her face. She watched  
him walk out the door; she didn't know what either of them were thinking...  
  
~I am most seriously confused.~ They both shared the same thought as they looked at her door. Yamato on one side, it was raining out. Sora on the  
other side, the uncertainty building a fog around her. ~Why..?~ A tear slid down her face. She had felt so unsure, like she was being used. ~Why does he  
do this to me? Why can't he just say what he's feeling?~ She ran to her room, tears flooding her vision, and opened the small computer, sending an email  
to Mimi, telling her to go to the Digital World quickly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mimi looked around the small diner that she and Sora had met at before. She found Sora, staring out the window, dried tears on her cheeks and smeared  
on her face. Her eyes were red from sobbing.   
  
"Sora! What happened?!" The depressed teen looked up to find her friend, with a new hairstyle, but ran to her, hugging her tightly.   
  
"I don't know! One minute, he was hugging me, the next, we had a major make-out session, and then... he was gone!" She began to cry again.   
  
"Sora, here, sit down; explain what happened."   
  
"We were in the park; I had gotten a cramp. We went home, and then.. Mom called and said she wasn't going to be home till late. He tickled me in the  
kitchen after I took medicine, and then, I pulled him down.. and he backed me up... and he kissed my neck.. a lot; he wouldn't stop until I told him to. He  
made me dinner, and we watched a movie; he fell asleep. I went to wash the dishes, and he hugged me... and we... he... we were kissing and... he was  
running his hands on my body-"  
  
"Wait, do you mean it seemed like he wanted to go farther?"  
"Yes... No... I don't know... it seemed that way at the time, but something must have occurred to him... and he stopped..."  
  
"Sora... It's ok. Look, I probably can't explain it either, seeing as how I've never really had a boyfriend and I've never been in your position, either, but...  
You just have to let it go. Just talk to him. It's just like before; tell him how you feel about it. It'll all be fine by then."  
  
Mimi continued to console her, giving her advice on what to do. After a while of talking, Sora remembered something. "Hey! I just remembered! We were  
gonna have a little reunion with everyone here, in the Digital World. Tell Michael and Wallace."  
  
"Ok, I will. Isn't it getting late in Odaiba?"  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot! If Mom's home, she'll be so worried!"  
  
"I'll walk you out, Sora." The two girls got up, exited the tavern, and said their goodbyes, for then at least. "Oh, Sora! When is this reunion?"  
  
"I don't know; I'll have to talk to Yamato about it!" ~Hm... do I want to do that...?~  
  
"Ok, see you later!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sora went to bed quickly that night, still a little unsure of the incident with Yamato. ~I guess... I'm going to have to call him tomorrow. We'll see what  
happens. I'm not sure whether I like that or not... I guess I did... but... we've never gone that far before. I hope... I can just get something out of him...  
Yawn. Maybe... we could.. .resolve things...~  
  
  
  
GOD!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST WROTE ALL THAT!!! Man.. wow, I'm speechless... well, lots of steam, ne? PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!  



	7. Close to You

If You  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, we both know that nothing worth recognition, like Digimon, or any of the songs that I use, but don't clam for myself, would ever belong to  
me, right? Good! Let me start writing!  
  
Ok, I thought I would give you guys a bit of Valentine's Day steam for a fic yesterday, but I remembered that it was still Valentine's Day, and I knew that  
with a Sorato on my hands (and many other fans who want another chapter out), I just couldn't stop myself from writing today (err... yesterday; I might  
be posting this on the 15). So, here's chapter 7, I hope all you people like this one as well.  
  
Sora: What was all that steam for in the previous chapter? ::eyes Chicha suspiciously::  
  
Chichamunkyhead: Er... eheh.. well, you see... I figured that tomorrow would be Valentine's Day and all, and when I posted, it was kind of late... so.. I  
thought that people would be reading it on the 14th, so...   
  
Yamato: Yeah, what's that all about, ey?  
  
You two calm down! There's too much going on in my head right now for you two to be arguing about steam. 'Sides, there's gonna be more in this one  
::evil grin::  
  
Chapter 6: Close to You  
  
(A/N: this is the next morning. I guess... well, we'll say it's Sunday morning. Sorry I didn't say what day it was before; I guess I just forgot.)  
  
Yamato picked up the phone, ready to call his brother. ~Hm... Let's see, we're gonna meet in the Digital World for a small reunion... Oh, shimatta! I forgot  
to ask her when! But... I can't just call her... Yes I can; you can do it, Ishida~ Forgetting about his brother, he dialed her number instead.   
  
"Moshi moshi? Takenouchi desu." ~Her voice... How can she still sound so... harmonic when it's raining out?~  
  
"Ah... Sora?"  
  
"Yamato..." She hestitated, remembering last night, how he left her there. ~How can I just talk to him? He walked out on me... I can't just forgive him like  
that, can I?~  
  
"Sora... Listen, about-"  
  
"No, you listen! You think that that stunt you pulled last night was ok? You think it was just ok to leave me there, in the kitchen? What were you thinking,  
doing something like that? God... you don't know how confused I am right now...!" ~I sound so angry... Why am I getting all hyped up? I can't be  
sounding like this... can I?~  
  
"I'm sorry... I don't know... what came over me at that point. I guess I was just... really tired, that's all..." ~I don't know why I did that... she was in my  
arms... it was almost too perfect... and I had to end it... all because... I really do l-~  
  
"All you can say is that you're sorry? That doesn't make up for what you did! God, you ... When you kiss me like that..."  
  
"I liked it too..."  
  
"That's not funny!" She answered a bit quickly, and a bit snappily too.   
  
~Wait... if she just... If I just... then that means...~  
  
~Oh no... I just said that... and then he... he admitted...~  
  
The silence hung heavy between them, thoughts of hesitation crossing their minds. ~I can't believe I did this to her... god, I'm such an idiot...~ "Listen,  
can we just put this behind us? I'm sorry for doing that to you; I ... I got carried away... Please?"  
  
She could almost picture his face on the other line. ~I can't stay mad at him... And I can't break the act off, either...~ "Alright. I'm sorry too, for yelling at  
you. Anyway, why'd you call?"  
  
The thought had completely slipped his mind. "Oh yeah, about the get-together; when is it going to be?"  
  
"Mm... I was gonna call you too. I talked to Mimi last night; she said she'd tell Wallace and Michael, she just wanted to know when it was going to be."  
  
"Hm... let's plan it for... Tuesday?"  
  
"Ok. Hey, when I was talking to her, she said she'd be visiting Thursday; apparently, they have a little four-day weekend, and she wanted to spend as  
much time here as she could."  
  
"Ok. Then... How about you call Taichi and Koushirou; I'll call Takeru and Jyou. E-mail Mimi; tell her to get up around ... well, we'll leave around 4, so tell her  
to leave around 6. I guess the three of them will have to miss school that day."   
  
"Alright. I'm sorry." She sounded a bit more sincere.  
  
"Hey, don't be; it was my fault, right? I mean...," he blushed, "I'm the one that kissed you..."  
  
"Yeah..." She smiled at the memory, replaying it in her head. ~His lips... his hands.. on me... I can't believe... I can't believe he kissed me... like that...~  
  
"Hey, sexy?"  
  
"Hm?" She sounded a bit too melancholy.   
  
"Hey, if you want me to kiss you like that again, you'll have to wait until our honeymoon."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sure. You wait and see, I'll get you back, sometime. What about you kissing my neck, huh? I'm sure you had that all planned out..." She felt  
a little embarrassed when accusing him, but also found it a little fun to play with his mind.  
  
"You're right, Sora; that one was planned. See, I would kiss your neck, you would kiss me back, we'd move to your room... and finish what we started  
there..."  
  
She laughed. "Well, till next time, then...," she whispered, huskily.   
  
"Yeah... I'll make you moan my name till you won't know what hit you... You better still be good by then, sexy..." She blushed at what he said. "I'm just  
playing with you; you know that, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know... See you later..."  
  
"Bye..." ~Man... if only she knew...~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Moshi moshi? Takaishi desu."   
  
"Okaa-san? Is Takeru there?"  
  
"Hey, I answer the phone and I don't even get a 'How are you?' or 'How have things been?'"  
  
"Mom... I call there almost every day..."  
  
"I know. I was just messin with you. Takeru's here; hang on." He heard her yell, from what sounded like the diaphragm, his name into the apartment,  
Takeru picking up another phone.   
  
"It's ok, Mom; I got it."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Hey, this is Takeru; talk."  
  
"You sound like some radio DJ; don't do it. The cool act is mine."  
  
"Hey, we're brothers; can't we share?"  
  
"No... Just kidding... Anyways, Sora wanted to have a little get-together type of thing this Tuesday; meet in the Digital World at 4."  
  
"Ryoukai. I'm guessing you want me to call everyone else in the second-chosen crew, huh?"  
  
"You got it, bro. See ya."  
  
"Whoa, wait. Let me ask you something, onii-san. Are you and Sora really you and Sora? I mean, for real?" Takeru had begun to doubt his brother;  
usually, he would tell him most of the stuff going on in his life. ~I wonder why he didn't say anything. Could Yamato think he's too cool to like a girl?~  
  
"Oh, I don't know. That all depends on whether you and Hikari are really you and Hikari. If you guys are together, then I guess I'll have to marry Sora and  
have her be related to Taichi and Hikari... ah... Pleasing that girl... It's so easy..." He sounded like he was reminiscing, almost kicking his feet back and  
reclining where he was.   
  
"Chotto... Hikari and I-"  
  
"Are going out, Takeru; I know. Don't worry about it; listen, if you really wanna treat her to something, make this like a date. Take her there first, and then  
wander off while everyone's there. Make-out with her, do whatever you want. Just make sure Taichi doesn't find out." He knew he was making his otouto  
blush, and he was enjoying it.   
  
(A/N: can't you just see Yama doing an insane laughter type thing? Going all Hannibal Lecter on us, minus the cannibal and real insanity part?)  
  
"Mou... Onii-san!"  
  
"I'm just kidding... Look, call everyone else. Don't worry about Wallace; Mimi's got that covered."  
  
"Well, gosh, like that wasn't a given..."  
  
"Yeah, get lost you little punk,... PISHA! Tying up my phone line; you think that money grows on trees, kid?!"  
  
"Yeah, see you later too, bro."  
  
He hung up the phone. ~I can't tell anybody...~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Moshi moshi? Yagami desu."  
  
"Ah... Taichi? Is... Hikari there?" Takeru sounded a bit hesitant; he knew that Taichi had taken on that "older brother" attitude for Hikari and Takeru's  
relationship, or what little it had grown into. Still, he caught Taichi glaring daggers at him if he were to even think about Hikari whenever the three of them  
happened to be together.  
  
"Yeah, she's here. Hang on." He sounded a little annoyed as he put the phone down to retrieve his younger sister. ~Man... I haven't even showed that I  
like her... the only time we had ever hinted towards a relationship was at Yamato's apartment... and... he didn't see that, did he?~  
  
"Konnichiwa, Takeru!" Apparently, Taichi had told her who called.  
  
"Hikari... you're too loud..."  
  
"I know, but I'm happy too! What's wrong? Am I not allowed to be loud and happy?"  
  
"No, but... well... here, let me get to the point. Sora's called a small reunion of us all; meet in the Digital World on Tuesday at 4."  
  
"Ok. Hey, wanna meet me there? I think Taichi has some soccer practice. He won't be able to go till later that night."  
  
"Uh... sure, why not?"  
  
"Ok. See ya at school tomorrow. Do you want me to call Miyako and Ken?"  
  
"Yeah, would you?"  
  
"Sure. Gotta go; Buh-bye now!" She hung up the phone, cheerful as ever. ~Man... hey, did I just make a date with her? Daisuke's gonna be so jealous!~  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ne.. Taichi?" Sora had told him about the rendezvous in the Digital World everyone was going to be at. She had also been meaning to talk to him. "It's  
been a while since we've talked on the phone."  
  
"Yeah, it has..." He sounded a bit dejected at this.  
  
"Are you... angry with me?"  
  
"No, not at all. I'm just... well, it's like I never see you anymore; you're always with Yamato."  
  
"I know... but I really don't plan these things; my schedule's cluttered with the flower shop, tennis practice, friends, the Digital World, or what little help  
we do give, and ... Yamato. I'm really sorry..."  
  
"It's ok. I couldn't stay mad at my imouto, could I?"  
  
"No, you couldn't because Hikari didn't do anything to you. Remember, I'm older by a few days?"  
  
(A/N: ok, don't know this for sure... but let's just make it this way for the sake of the fic, ne?)  
  
"You know what I mean... I'll see you at school."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Hey, Sora... you know I'm here if you ever wanna talk..."  
  
"I know." She smiled at his friendliness. ~Taichi... probably one of the only two people I could always count on... well, besides Jyou...~  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah. Ja ne!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (A/N: Ah, here we skip to Tuesday, at school... well, after school, rather.)  
  
Sora waited around the school for everyone; they had agreed to meet there upon further reconciliation. She hadn't planned on going home; she figured  
she'd stay in the library and do homework. ~Man... it just so happens that the day I plan to do homework is the same day that I get none! What luck...~  
Thinking everyone else had gone home, but would arrive early anyway, she stayed there, waiting, until a recognizable figure came into view, entering the  
school gates.   
  
"Sora!"  
  
"Yamato... hey..." He ran up to her, pulling her into a hug and giving her a quick greeting kiss.  
  
"Is anyone here yet?"  
  
"No, they all went home. Anyone follow you?"  
  
"Nah, I think we've been going out for a while."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Where are they going? And why would they meet here?!~ A certain familiar figure stood behind a tree, her lighter brown hair, similar to her younger  
brother's, barely being hidden from view.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Man, I can't wait for tonight to come, Sora..."  
  
"I know... it's gonna be so nice..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~What are they talking about? They can't possibly... No...~ Tears in her eyes, she cried softly against the bark of the tree, thinking no one would be able  
to hear her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sora whispered that she thought someone was watching from a nearby tree.  
  
"Oh, I know just who it is... and I think I know what she thinks we're talking about..." He kept his voice low so that certain person wouldn't be able to  
hear them.   
  
(A/N: Can you tell who it is?)  
  
"You couldn't mean that..." He nodded his head. "And she thinks that we're... going to..." Her voice was just as quiet as his.  
  
"That's right... Why don't we let her think that we're..."  
  
"No, we couldn't do that!"  
  
He stood up, dragging her along with him. "Oh yes we could." He was still whispering, but he raised his voice next. "Tonight... oh, tonight Sora... you're  
gonna scream my name into the night... you will know, after that, what true love is..." He made her blush, pulling her in close. "Come on, go along with it,"  
he mouthed.  
  
She smiled, skeptically, figuring Jun would soon catch onto their little act they had been keeping up with, and spill the entire thing. "Oh, you really think  
you're that good, huh? Just wait... I'll keep you moaning and whimpering all night long..."   
  
(A/N: All night long... all night.. anybody know that song?)  
  
Sora continued, being dragged around the school yard by the boy holding her. "And here's a taste of things to come..." She placed her lips on his, softly at  
first, but then, leaned into the kiss when she knew Jun would probably be watching. ~I really know that I shouldn't be doing this... but he's been a good  
friend in the past... I have to do this for him... It's not for me... This kiss... it doesn't... Oh, it does; it means the world...~ She wrapped her arms around  
him, standing on her tiptoes. ~But... I can't let my feelings play out in my actions... No, I can't...~  
  
His arms wrapped tightly around her. ~If I pull her any closer, I'm gonna crush her... But... she's too... we're so...~  
  
~Is he doing this because it's Jun... or could he possibly be...?~ She moaned his name into his mouth, breaking the kiss a little. He kissed back fiercely,  
passion, or what seemed to be passion, building between them. He held her form to his body tightly, their lips still locked together just as tight. ~I'm  
running out of breath... I can't... I can't...~ She broke the kiss, inhaling deeply. She looked into his eyes and smiled sexily, "Now... did you like the sneak  
preview?"  
  
"Let's get to the main event..."  
  
"Not so fast... You have to wait..."  
  
"And you wonder why I call you 'sexy'..." She smiled at his remark, pressing her forehead to his.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Oh... oh god! Yamato...!~ She ran away in a huff, tears smeared on her face.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sora saw her run out of the corner of her eye, the gates being slammed shut as she exited the yard quickly. "I think... I think that just scared her away..."  
  
"Yeah... but is she gonna stop bothering me...?" He looked at her questioningly, but not moving.  
  
"I guess so... but I don't think I'll ever be able to hear the end of it..."   
  
"Hey... don't sound so down. Look, if she ever bothers you, just whistle; your knight in shining armor will arrive and handle the situation."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you'd get the job done..."  
  
"With a kiss like that, I think I would."   
  
"You're too optimistic..."  
  
"Yes, I am..." His lips touched hers again, softly, and slowly. They continued to kiss, their emotions running high, not knowing that a crowd had gathered.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Break it up you two! It's almost time to go!"  
  
They immediately separated at the sound of the voice, looking to find Taichi standing there with Jyou and Koushirou.   
  
"Um... we were just..."  
  
"Now, I know all you two ever do is make out. Let's get going; the others are already there, ahead of us." Taichi led the other four people inside the  
building, Yamato and Sora lagging behind. He grabbed her hand, pulling her in.   
  
"What was that for?" Her voice was low again, not wanting the others to hear them.  
  
"She could've come back; you know, to bitch at us and yell... You know how much I don't want that..."  
  
"I know... I'll let this one slide." ~For now, anyway...~ The two caught up, and entered the building, heading into the computer lab.   
  
"Everybody ready?" Taichi held out his digivice.  
  
"Let's go!" Koushirou entered the access code, and the five were off.  
  
  
OK... some people might not be happy with this chapter; I don't think I am. You all are probably thinking "Why didn't you make it longer? I wanna know  
what happens in the Digital World!!!" Well, tomorrow officially starts the weekend, folks! I'll do another chapter by Saturday, I promise. Oh yeah... since  
I've been getting more Jyoumi than Koumi (they're kinda cute together; am I the only one that sees it? Oh, well; Jyoumi's still good!) or Michi, I guess...  
well... but if you have a beef with this, let me know! RESPOND, PEOPLE! Oh yeah, this one was also out a little late b/c of school. Well, since I have  
Monday and Tuesday, only, off, I'll be able to get more done, and, hopefully, FINISH THE STORY!!!  
  
::All Digi-destined do SD-dances with each other::  
  
Hey, no rejoicing yet! I plan to keep writing! Now, who will my next victims be?...  
  
Taichi: Um.. Hikari, didn't Mom say she wanted us home soon?  
  
Yamato: Yeah, uh... I have band practice!  
  
Koushirou: Oh yeah, my computer crashed the other night...  
  
Sora: Mom wanted me to put in some extra hours at the shop... so, you see...  
  
Oh, you people make me sick! You can't give up just a few hours of your time to help me make a really good fic? What party poopers...   
  
See everyone later; till next time peoples!  



	8. Eyes on Me

If You  
  
Disclaimer: ::Angel face on:: I'd never claim anything that looks like it isn't mine, right? ::Seriously:: No, these aren't mine; the songs aren't mine... You get  
the message; I don't claim to own anything that isn't mine.   
  
Good, all legal stuff taken care of, let's get through the fic.  
  
Chapter 7: Eyes on Me  
  
Takeru waited around the diner they agreed to gather at. "We'll meet there, eat something, then wander around the place until it gets dark; then we'll go  
home." Hikari's words played back in his mind. ~I wonder if I'm early...?~ He looked around, noticing the mountains and trees. ~Man, I guess I didn't  
notice much back then. I never knew this was a mountainous region...~   
  
"Takeru..." she whispered as she slipped her arm around his.  
  
"Hikari?!" He nearly jumped into the nearby lake, he was so startled. She only stood there and giggled at him, attempting to stifle the laughs that came  
out.  
  
"Really, Takeru; lighten up! We're in the Digital World, the least you could do is relax!"  
  
"I know... sorry. It's just that I didn't hear you coming."  
  
"Oh. I guess I'm a little too quiet. What'd you want me to do; throw down a bunch of land mines and walk through them?" She smiled at his expression;  
he was sweat-dropping.  
  
"Eh..." He rubbed the back of his head, but his look changed when he saw Miyako, Iori, Ken, and Daisuke behind her. Daisuke had a face that could kill;  
Miyako was waving like crazy; Iori and Ken trailing behind her.  
  
"Takeru... what are you doing to my girl?!"  
  
"Calm down, Daisuke; she moved in on me." At the realization, and by looking at Hikari's face, Daisuke turned around, tears dripping down his face like a  
river.  
  
"Hikari..." His words were low. "Why did you do this? What's so appealing about him?"  
  
"Takeru!" She punched him in the arm. He could only smile and motion with his hands something that interpreted to "What did I do?"  
  
"Don't be beating my brother up. I'll hunt you down in the night, if you're not careful!" Hikari heard the cool words of the rebel, himself; Ishida Yamato.   
  
"Mou, Yamato! Don't threaten her!" Sora slapped his arm, a shocked looked playing on his visage after she did.  
  
"Yeah, then I'll have to beat YOU up!" Taichi knew he wasn't very strong, but he thought he would be meaty enough to take on Yamato.  
  
(A/N: Did I just call Yama-kun a wimp? GOMEN NASAI, YAMA-SAMA!!! Hey, that rhymes...)  
  
The younger group turned to see the previous posse of Digi-destined enter the scene, and entered the diner. Taichi took a wrap-around booth with  
Koushirou, Jyou, Sora, and Yamato. Takeru and Hikari were sitting in another booth, across from each other, while Daisuke and Miyako sat next to them.  
(A/N, again: you can decide where Miyako and Daisuke are sitting.) Iori sat in between the four, Ken next to him; the two were able to see everything that  
went on between the two tables. (Yeah, another A/N: the booths are facing each other.)  
  
"I wonder where Mimi is...?" Sora knew that Mimi tried not to be late for anything.   
  
"Shimpaishinai de. I'm sure she's ok." Yamato rubbed her cheek as he answered. She turned to him, a coy look dancing in her eyes.  
  
"Can you two please hold off on lovey-dovey crap for right now? I want to get through this day without seeing you two get mushy on each other more  
than once!"  
  
"Onii-san... when you fall in love... that'll be the day!"  
  
"I know, won't it, Hikari?" Sora laughed with the younger girl, turning to look at Taichi.   
"Gomen ne... I couldn't help it..."  
  
"I think Mimi's here..."  
  
~Hey... Could Jyou... Could he possibly like Mimi?~ Sora wondered at the possibility of the two liking each other, a mutual feeling growing between them.  
She then deviated a really devilish plan, one that she herself would most likely enjoy carrying out. ~Hey... if they really do like each other... then I could  
set them up... when Mimi's here... Oh, my mind works in mysterious ways... Or maybe... they could double with Yamato and I... Oh, now that would be  
funny...~  
  
"Mimi!!!" Sora got up to greet her friend, whom she had seen just a few days before. The others joined her, finally seeing their friend who lived practically  
on the other side of the world. Mimi introduced Wallace and Michael to them; Michael remembering Miyako from the diner before. The three Americans  
(A/N: I'll refer to Mimi as an American now...) joined the others in the particularly large booths, Michael sitting next to Mimi, who sat next to Taichi,  
Koushirou, Jyou, Yamato, and then Sora. Wallace sat with Miyako, Iori, Ken, Takeru, and Hikari. Each table waited for Digitamamon to return with menus,  
or whatnot, exchanging friendly conversation during that time. Michael glanced at Miyako every now and then, making her blush. Ken, on the other hand,  
felt a faint fire of jealousy grow in the depths of his heart.   
  
"Mou... I'm tired of waiting. Sora; want to accompany me to the ladies' room?"  
  
"Sure." The two girls excused themselves, inviting Hikari and Miyako along with them. The four of them knew they weren't going to use the bathrooms at  
all; it was just an excuse to get away and talk to each other.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ne, Sora-chan! You and Yamato are really cute together!" Mimi knew how to make her blush, and the results showed.  
  
"... Arigatou..."  
  
"Mimi..." Hikari looked at the girl, suspiciously; she had seen the occasional glances that she had stolen of Jyou. "Do you have a thing for... Jyou?"  
  
"Eh... That's none of your business, young lady! What about you and Takeru?"  
  
"I don't know... I saw Michael look at you, Miyako, a few times... You think he has his eye on you?"  
  
"I saw him too, but when I glanced at your table, Ken had one look on his face that would kill..." Sora told the group what she thought of the small love  
triangle, saying that it would be ironic if Michael and Miyako began going out.   
  
"Why is that so weird?"  
  
"Well, consider this; you're a little younger than he is, and you both live on opposite sides of the globe. Wouldn't it be sort of strange to be in a situation  
like that?"  
  
"Hey, if I could pull it off with Jyou, then she could pull it off with him!"  
  
"Hey, Sora, we're lucky; our guys are right at our doorsteps, literally!"  
  
"Yeah, you're right!" Hikari laughed with the older girl, enjoying the moment of happiness exchanged between them.   
  
Their girl talk continued, until they knew it was way past the average time it took to use a bathroom. The quartet headed out, finding the males of the  
group standing in the lobby, waiting for them.   
  
"It took you long enough."  
  
"Oh, thanks, Onii-san..."  
  
"Anyways... we decided that since that cracked egg back there probably doesn't know that we're out here, even though we've been making a lot of noise  
as it is, that we should just enjoy the day outside." Yamato slid up next to Sora, his arm coming around her waist to have her hand rest in his there.   
  
"Ok. Let's go, then!" The groups assembled by the lake, walking to the side that faced the mountain by the diner. They continued to talk, as a group, and  
then breaking off into smaller groups to carry on private conversations.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Mina! Why don't we all come together right now!" Mimi's shrill voice could be heard from miles around, ordering everyone else to come in as a group. Sora  
and Yamato got up from their position by the lake, slowly joining the almost-complete group.   
  
"Where are Hikari and Takeru?" Miyako's question stumped the group; Taichi making angry glances at Yamato.   
  
"What did I do? I can't control what my brother does!"  
  
"You should keep an eye on him; I don't want my imouto to wake up one morning to find out she's three months pregnant."  
  
"Little boys, please calm down!" Sora had always been the one to break up their fights; she dysfunctional groups. "Look, you two stay here, and I'll go  
find them, ok?"  
  
"But-!"  
  
"No! Stay here and wait with the others. You can handle that, right?" ~Knowing how impatient Taichi is, he'll be up here in two minutes... and Yamato...  
well... he'd probably come along to "keep me company"... He doesn't really need to, though; I can handle most situations on my own. Why does he think  
he needs to hold my hand all the time?~ She began to walk off into the forest, calling out the two young peoples' names, half expecting two people to join  
her. ~I really wish they'd just leave me alone...~ She began to wander off faster in order to hasten her search.   
  
"Sora!" A familiar voice called her from behind. She looked back to find Yamato jogging up to her.   
  
"Why did you follow me here? You know that I can take care of myself!"  
  
"What's with you? Is it such a problem that I care for my brother and my best friend's sister?"  
  
"Well, I think you should be happy that your 'girlfriend' has cared for her best friends' siblings almost their entire lives! You don't need to always come with  
me when I do something, you know? I can handle things by myself, alright?"  
  
"Why are you being like this? I just wanted to help you; you know, something you do for others you care about!" ~Did I just ... say that...~  
  
~He can't mean that... that he...~ "Look, you go off on your own; we'll meet back at camp whether we find them or not in 10 minutes."  
  
"Deal." He walked off in another direction, anger seemed to be hazing through him. ~Why is she like this? Maybe she's right... maybe I am a little too  
protective of her to just be her fake boyfriend...~  
  
~I didn't mean... to yell at him...~  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Sora, Yamato! Hikari and Takeru are here! You can come back!" Taichi's words echoed through the forest, the two people soon appearing, yet sitting at  
opposite ends of the circled formed. Sora sat next to Mimi, a small look of regret on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" The girl's whispered words reached Sora's ears.   
  
"Nothing. I'll tell you later."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"...And, you know how we're not really going out but we are? Well, it's always like he has to be with me, like a mother holding her kid's hand. I'm not  
three years old; I can handle things by myself. I don't know why he does this. I'm not even his girlfriend!"  
  
"That's what's been bothering you?" Mimi sat on the ground as Sora continued to pour out her feelings.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, he is kind of cute, and I don't mind the attention, but... it's just like, he thinks he needs to keep an eye out for me..."  
  
"Why don't you let him cool off for a while; he'll probably apologize and things will be back to normal. Normal, as in you two were 'going out.'"  
  
"Mm... Maybe you're right..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The two sat separately the rest of the day, the Digital World going on without them.   
Sora stayed with Miyako, Hikari, and Mimi; Yamato with the rest of the older boys.   
  
~Maybe I was too harsh on him... maybe I should apologize...~  
  
~She's right... I have been kind of protective to just be a friend... I can see why she got mad...~  
  
Sora stood up to wander in the forest, Hikari asking her where she was off to.  
"Just to walk, Hikari; I won't get lost. Don't worry."  
  
Hikari began to stand up, but Mimi stopped her, shaking her head. Sora turned to the brush, clearing it away when she reached it.  
  
Yamato noticed the girl rise and enter the woods. ~Maybe... I should follow her... but then she'll get mad again... I have to know what she's thinking...~  
He stood, frozen by Taichi's question. "Where are you going?"  
  
"For a walk; what's it to you?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, your majesty; please, go!" Yamato turned on his heels to walk into the forest, hearing the sounds of miscellany Digimon rustle in his path.  
~I wonder where she went...~  
  
~Now... I know that there's a waterfall and a lake somewhere around here... why am I looking for another one? I was just sitting at one! I guess... I just  
wanted to... get away...~ She stopped when she heard the clapping of water to clear past a few more trees. She reached the waterfall, sitting down by  
its rocks to think. ~Yamato... I'm sorry for yelling at you... But... If you get too close... you'll know how I feel...~ Her words continued to drift in her mind,  
not knowing that he was watching her...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sora sat by the waterfall, the sun had already set, causing the stars of the Digital sky to appear. Her legs were curled around her, she leaned on one  
hand that was pressed to the ground, firmly. Winds began to blow, causing some petals of what looked like sakura trees to billow around her. ~It's so  
peaceful here... Thank god most of the fighting has stopped...~ She heard footsteps behind her, but let them continue until they stopped to sit down and  
slump behind her. The figure brought his arms around her waist, lifting her into his lap.  
  
"Sora..."   
  
~It's just like before... he holds me from behind... but... I can't let go... I can't say no to... what I'm feeling...~  
  
"I'm sorry..." He kept his voice low, whispering the words into her ear.  
  
"It's ok. I understand." She sat there, content with the scene. She watched the mist form around the mountains, the wind blowing once again. The cold air  
made her shiver, reclining into the warm body behind her. She snuggled up to him, his arms tightening their grip around her. His legs lay outstretched in  
front of her, knees bent, surrounding her. She sat Indian-style, her arms crossed to keep warmth under his. She sat there, in his embrace, her eyes  
closed, becoming lost in the serenity of it all... ~I can't say no to anything... not here, not now...~   
  
He held her, in his arms, in his soul, sitting there, leaning his head into hers. Neither of them admitted their true feelings for each other; the charade of  
devotees still being put on to an audience of Odaiba, and the rest of the Digital World as well. He held her tighter as her body shook against his, the cold  
air tingling against her skin, but being welcomed by his. ~I can only hold her... without...without letting her know...~  
  
~I want to stay like this, forever...~ Their hands found each other, his warm hand against her ice cold one. "Your hands are cold..."  
  
"I know... I can't help it..."  
  
"I'll warm them up for you..." He squeezed her hand in his own, his way of saying that he still cared for her as a friend, and yet the fact that he more than  
cared for her still being hidden. She smiled, bringing her still cold hand to cradle his cheek. Their remaining hands clasped together, she began to feel  
warmer as heat conduction occurred between them.   
  
(A/N: I stuck a bit of science in there... oh, let me get back to the mood...)  
  
He smiled at her action. ~She's finally learning to let go...~ He held the appendage that was stroking his cheek in his hand, wrapping it around her. She  
opened her eyes, turning as much as she could to look to him. The cold breeze slipping past them again, they slowly came together. Sakura petals, once  
again, circled the sitting figures, the two of them kissing on a cool, calm night. Their lips locked, she stroked his cheek, bringing her arm around him while  
her back was still to him. Her mouth opened wider, his tongue reaching to meet hers. They clashed in a battle of kisses that would never explain, verbally,  
how they felt for each other. ~Everything... everything is culminating... at this one point... do I love him? Or is it just a crush?~ As the barrage of kisses  
continued, her digital device began to slowly beep in her pocket. She didn't notice it at first, but as the volume grew, she slowly broke the kiss.   
  
Taking the small tool out of her pocket, she looked at it, indifferently, wondering what the problem was. ~Stupid thing! Why did it go off now?!~ It looked  
to be fine, save for the blinking lights it was flashing. ~Why could it be going off now? Piyomon's ok, I'm ok... what's going on?~ She placed it back in her  
pocket, returning her gaze to the lake in front of her.   
  
"What was that all about?" His words were soft and hushed, his arms never moved from their position.   
  
"Betsuni..." She leaned back into his form, knowing that someone would be looking for them. She closed her eyes, the gentle melody of the wind putting  
her to sleep.  
  
"Sora... are you going to sleep?"  
  
"... Yeah..." He lay her down gently, her cold figure curling up beside his. She rested in his arms, sleep enveloping her. ~I don't care if I fall to sleep now...  
I just want to stay here... in his arms...~  
  
~I can't leave her... but if I stay, the others will think something happened between us... something I'm not ready for them to ... think happened between  
us...~ The fatigue slowly overshadowing Yamato, he fell asleep there, with Sora by his side, the night hours slipping away...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Sumimasen... Okinasai..." Ken's voice reached the distant dreams of the sleeping figures, their bodies rustling to cradle each other more. "Ano...  
Ishida-san? You have to wake up; it's about 11:30, and the others are tired and want to go home..."  
  
Yamato awoke to the quiet voice of someone younger than he. He opened his eyes to see Ken kneeling before him, a worried look playing on the  
dark-haired boy's face. "I'm awake. Tell the others I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Ok. Good luck waking her up." Ken assumed Yamato had remembered about the girl in his arms; Yamato, however, forgot. He looked down to see an  
angelic face in his arms, her hands clasped together, cold from the wind. Her body curled against his, he could tell the flesh on her figure was cold.  
"Sora..."  
  
~Why ... why is it so cold, and yet so warm? Who's calling me...? Why do I feel so... perfect...?~ She felt his hand stroked her face, discovering his skin  
was just as cold as hers. Her breathing steadied, she began to stir as he continued to run his hand across her face, clearing away any stray strands of  
hair. ~He's here... for me...~ In her dream, she lay in the light of a setting sun, on a beach, Yamato holding her body with his arms. "Aishiteiru," he  
whispered, in her dream.  
  
"Aishiteiru, Yamato..." she whispered back. She didn't know that she had really whispered it, the words reaching his ears. An expression of shock overtook  
him, his hand freezing in place at her words. ~Did she just say... what I think she said...?~  
  
"Sora... you should wake up." She stirred more, finally opening her eyes to see him staring down at her. Remembering her dream, and what she had  
whispered, she blushed, her head down in shame. "Sora...?"  
  
"I shouldn't have said that... it was just a dream; you know that, right?" She was a bit nervous, having admitted that she had loved him, in a dream, and  
in reality.  
  
"It's ok. You were dreaming, probably about some other Yamato..." ~He doesn't know... or he's just hiding it... well, I don't want to do this here... so it's  
good that he's covering it up...~ "Come on, let's go home. It's almost 11:30; everyone else is tired."  
  
"Ok... Ikimasho, ne?" He rose up, offering her his hand. She took it, and stood up to meet him, their bodies meeting each other closely. He now held both  
her hands, his eyes staring into hers. ~Why does he do this to me? Why do we get so close...?~ His face inched closer to hers, her lips following an  
inevitable track that lead right to his.   
  
"Sora! Yamato! It's late; we have to go home!" They were startled by Taichi's voice, but realized what they were doing after being interrupted. He turned  
and began walking towards the group, Sora following him shortly. Their hands never separated.  
  
  
Ah.. man... I'm so sorry that this one's out late; I have been sooo incredibly busy!!! Hopefully, I'll finish on Monday or Tuesday.... Let me know what you  
think everyone; see you later!!!  



	9. Yubiwa

If You  
  
Disclaimer: Look at this; Look at this! They'll never be mine, they never have been; what do you want from me? Don't sue me; you think you'll get anything  
from that?  
  
Woo hoo!!! I have over 100 reviews now, and over 3000 people have actually looked at my fanfic!!! Yay!!! All right people, I figured I'd do about two more  
chapters, including this one, and then... ::sniffle sniffle:: an epilogue.... WAHHHH!!!! It's gonna be over... Oh well, I can still write sequels and stuff, right?  
Right!  
  
Oh yeah, skipping around will come a lot more often in these final two chapters; look out, ye who reads this here story!  
  
Chapter 8: Yubiwa  
  
(A/N: it's Thursday, now; everyone's at the airport to see Mimi.)  
  
"Mimi! Over here!" Sora signaled to the girl, who also had a new hairstyle and color, to look over. Mimi searched the crowd, finding Sora, standing with  
Yamato, Taichi, Koushirou, Jyou, Takeru, and Hikari. Sora noticed that Mimi had an awful lot of baggage to carry, so she decided she'd walk over and help  
her long-distance friend. "Hey, Mimi! Long time, no see, huh?"  
  
"Really..." Mimi rolled her eyes just as sarcastically as Sora had spoken, remembering the "reunion' they had organized just a few days ago in the Digital  
World. "Hey, guys; give me a hand with all these bags!"   
  
The "men" of the group walked over, each grabbing a bag. "Whoa, Mimi! What's in these; rocks?"  
  
"Chigau! They're all clothes, feminine necessities, and... GIFTS! You better be nice to me, Taichi, or you won't get anything!"  
  
"Mimi, you didn't need to buy us anything!"  
  
"I know, Hikari, but it's my way of thanking you guys for letting me stay here. It's not that often that a mother and father let their daughter travel to a  
not-so-foreign country and spend a few days there!"  
  
"Mimi, you're only going to be here four days, at most; what's with all the stuff?"  
  
"Probably girl-stuff. Do what I do, Yamato; pick up, carry, and don't ask any questions."  
  
"Thanks for the tip, Jyou." They traveled outside, looking for Yamato's father and Taichi's father who had driven them there. Knowing that there was a lot  
of airport construction going on, they decided to wait a while, and talk to Mimi about the two days that they hadn't seen her.  
  
"Where's Miyako?"  
  
"She couldn't come. I think she had some science project to finish. Why?" Sora wondered why Mimi would be wondering about Miyako. Although they  
acted like sisters, they didn't see each other much, and thus, didn't talk to each other a lot.  
  
"Well... I have something for her from a certain secret admirer, whose name will only be disclosed to one person until she receives the gift."  
  
"Oh, tell me, Mimi-chan! I'm your best friend!"  
  
"I'M your best friend, Taichi..."   
  
"Oh, right. Sorry, Sora..." Taichi sweat dropped at his earlier comment, knowing he would probably make a mistake with his "assumption."  
  
"Speaking of Sora, she's the one I was going to tell!" The two girls giggled and jumped around, the craziness of knowing who liked who getting to them.   
  
"Ok, so who likes her?"  
  
Mimi whispered the answer into the girl's ear, Sora gasping after she heard who.  
  
"Oh!!! Ken's not gonna be too happy!"  
  
"Why? Why wouldn't Ken, of all people, be happy?"  
  
"Because, Jyou, I've been noticing that he looks at her every once in a while when he thinks no one else is looking, and, I happen to know that when  
Michael shot her a few glances, Ken looked pretty jealous." Mimi began to jump around, giggling hysterically, Sora and Hikari soon following.  
  
"Ne, ne, Mimi; you have to tell the only other girl who's here, too!"  
  
Mimi, once again, uncovered "top secret" information to the younger girl, Hikari soon following suit of giggling and laughing.  
  
"Oh, he's gonna be so angry!"  
  
"I know, that's the beauty of it all..." Mimi struck a dramatic acting pose as she said this, receiving more laughs from the other two girls. The three of them  
looked at the guys, who were all confused beyond confusion, staring at the girls.  
  
"Anyway, Yamato! Don't you have a show this Sunday?"  
  
"Sure do; are you coming, Taichi?"  
  
"Oh yeah, but is Akiko gonna be there?"  
  
"I think she is!"  
  
"Yay! We'll have to celebrate!" Taichi and Yamato began jumping around just as Mimi, Sora, and Hikari had done before, imitating their entire scene.  
  
Looking down the road, Koushirou could see two familiar cars approaching. "I think our ride is here, everyone!" They piled into the two vans, putting  
Mimi's stuff in the back of Yamato's truck. Taichi, Hikari, Takeru, and Jyou went with Taichi's father, while the remaining four, Yamato, Sora, Mimi and  
Koushirou loaded into Yamato's car. They drove, Taichi and Yamato making occasional faces at each other on the way back, to Sora's apartment, where  
Mimi would be staying, and called Miyako, Iori, Daisuke, and Ken to come over.   
  
"Mimi!" Miyako rushed to her "big sister" as she arrived at Sora's apartment, forgetting to take her shoes off. Giving her the biggest bear hug anyone  
could give, Miyako smiled brightly, happy to have someone she could really connect with and talk to here in Odaiba.   
  
"Miyako... ne, you're gonna... choke me..."   
  
"Ah, gomen ne." She sweat dropped, taking her shoes off and placing them back in the foyer. The guys, once again, took Mimi's suitcases, stacking them  
in Sora's room, save for the one with all the gifts in it.  
  
"Mimi, get to the gifts!!!"  
  
"Calm down, Onii-san! She'll get to them when she gets to them!" Hikari slapped her brother on the arm, the others gathering in Sora's living room around  
Mimi. She opened the suitcase to miscellaneous gifts and whatnot, handing them out to each person.  
  
"And... this one's for you, Miyako." The gift Mimi handed the girl had a card on it, but nobody signed it. It was a medium-sized rectangular shaped box; it  
looked like your ordinary present.   
  
"'To: Miyako; with love, from...'" She opened the box, lifting the lid up to find the answer. "...Michael?! Oh, God!" What the blonde boy on the other side of  
the world had given her were heart and rose-shaped chocolates, each varying in size, shape, and content. ~He didn't have to give me this...~  
  
As Miyako inspected her gift, Sora looked over to Ken, sitting nearby. He had a look of slight anger on his face, pangs of jealousy probably hitting him.  
"Mimi," she whispered. "Look at Ken..."  
  
Mimi did as she was told, also noticing the boy's face. She couldn't help but stifle a giggle, making a comment that produced another stifled giggle, but  
from both of them this time. Nobody, except Yamato, heard them; they were all paying attention to Miyako, crowding around her.  
  
"What's so funny, you two?"  
  
The two girls could only laugh more, Yamato receiving more confusion that what he had asked for.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The crowd had died down; everyone was heading home. It was around 9:30, and the only people who were left were Mimi, Jyou, Yamato, and Sora. Mimi  
and Jyou were talking in Sora's room, leaving Yamato and Sora out in the living room.  
  
"So, has Jun been bothering you lately?"  
  
"No, not really. I saw her at a show once, but she immediately left after I looked over to her."  
  
"And... she hasn't said anything to you since... that time when we were outside, in front of the school..." Sora blushed, remembering what they had both  
done.   
  
"Why, Sora? Are you getting jealous? Jealous because I have a fan, and you don't?" He scooted closer to her, causing her to move away from him.  
  
"I'm not getting jealous... I'm just... wondering..."   
  
"About what?" He moved closer to her, causing her to hit the armrest of the couch.  
  
"About... I don't know what about..." ~Why's he doing this?~  
  
He closed in on her, finally meeting her, at his next words. "Are you thinking about me?"  
  
She tried not to look at him, turning her head away. "No, ...I'm not." ~Why do I sound so nervous?~  
  
"Sora..." His arm snaked her waist, pulling her to him. "I know you were. You can't keep your mind off me, can you?" His words were whispers, making her  
heart pound.  
  
"What would you do if I said no?"   
  
"No as in..." He breathed his words in her ear, her blood pumping faster. He pulled her tighter in, her body temperature rising. She decided she'd go along  
with his little game of pretend.  
  
"No as in... I can't keep my mind off you..." Her body was pulled under his, Yamato now lying on top of her.  
  
"Then... I guess we're just going to have to..." He paused as he moved closer to her.  
  
"Have to what?" She smiled at him, her words coming out seductively.  
  
"Have to ... consummate our..."  
  
"Right here?"  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"Right now...?"  
  
"Mimi and Jyou wouldn't mind... would they?"  
  
She could feel his breath hitting her neck as his face inched towards her. ~Maybe I should... try to go back...~ "Well, what if I said yes, as in I can keep my  
mind off you..."  
  
"Then I'll make you keep your mind on me..."  
  
"How...? Will the consequences be the same?"  
  
"Oh, you know they will..."   
  
~What is he aiming for? He's not serious about any of this, what's he getting at?~ "You want me right now?"  
  
"Right here, right now; could there be any better time?"  
  
"If you can think of one..."  
  
"How about both of us on a beach, playing in the water... I take yours off... you take mine off... you get what I mean...?"  
  
"I get the message..." She smiled at him, gazing into his eyes. "Do you wanna wait until then?"  
  
"What does this tell you?" He softly kissed her neck, his lips caressing the skin there. She closed her eyes, pleasure tickling her brain each time he kissed  
her. Her breath came in ragged, shallow inhales and exhales, his mouth moving across her chin, finding her lips. They kissed for what seemed like an  
eternity, her arms coming around his neck and her fingers raking his shoulders. Their tongues entwined, their bodies followed what they knew what would  
have happened had they really continued. ~He can't seriously... We couldn't... not right here... and he doesn't... love me...and I... love him...~  
  
~She has to know that we're not going to... but... I can't stop... I love her...~  
  
~Let him lead you, Sora... if he wants to do something, you do it... but don't... get into it...~ Their mouths worked at each other like crazy, the two of them  
not knowing what was going to happen next. She whimpered and moaned as his fingers ran up her right side, tickling her.   
  
~You have to stop soon... If Mimi and Jyou walk out...~ As if planned, Mimi and Jyou walked out at that instant, the door opening loudly, causing the two  
of them to break their heated kiss. They heard Mimi giggle as she and Jyou walked out to find them on the couch, Yamato on top of her. Sora looked into  
his eyes and smiled at him, a bit embarrassed. He smiled back, she could see a small blush creep into his cheeks. He got off her, offering her his hand.  
  
"There you guys are... What were you doing down there, as if we didn't know?"  
  
"Nothing! Get your mind out of the gutter, Mimi!" Sora blushed, too; embarrassed at what Mimi had said. "Want me to walk you home?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'm gonna walk Jyou home." The two couples headed out, breaking off in two directions.   
  
Sora and Yamato walked to his apartment in silence, both a little shaken up by the previous incident. ~Why did he have to do that...? He has to have  
figured it out by now...~  
  
~I had to kiss her... And... I'm really surprised she hasn't said anything... why's she so quiet? She's probably just thinking...~  
  
They reached his door, still not speaking to one another. ~Why... do I always... feel this way for him...~  
  
~... after I kiss her...?~  
  
(A/N: that's supposed to be one thought; Sora thinks ~Why do I always feel this way for him after he kisses me?~, but Yamato finishes it.)  
  
"Sora!"  
  
"Yamato!" They spoke each other's names at the same time, realizing that they were equally nervous.   
  
"Look, I'm really sorry about..."   
  
"No, I shouldn't have said anything..."  
  
"But I was the one that...  
  
"No, really, I brought it up, and..."  
  
"But I was the one that kissed you..." ~He's got me there...~  
  
"Let's just put it behind us, all right? Like before..."  
  
"Whatever you say, sweetie pie." She smiled at him, but turned to yawn.   
  
"I'm getting tired..." He kissed her softly, interrupting her unfinished sentence. His hand rested at her neck, hers at his cheek. His fingers danced on her  
skin, causing her to break the kiss and giggle. She brought her head up to be caught in his gaze, a gaze that said so much, and yet said nothing.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow..."  
  
"Yeah... see you then..." She yawned again, and turned to head back to the elevator.  
  
"Go to bed, you sexy thing..." She turned around to look at him and laugh.   
  
"Good night, sweet prince." She blew him a kiss, and turned to continue on home.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sora closed her front door, noticing Mimi already on the couch and in pajamas. "How'd you get home so fast?"  
  
"It's not hard to walk someone home when they live right under you. And I saw what you and Yamato were doing before, in here. I thought you were  
going to finish that..."  
  
"Oh no! He was not being serious... it was just to make Jyou believe that we're really serious..."  
  
"And yet, you're not..."  
  
"You know what I mean..." Sora headed into her room to change, emerging in a set of pink plaid flannels. She slumped down on the couch, sighing,  
recalling what had happened just a few minutes ago in the same place.  
  
"You love him, don't you?"  
  
"Oh, I do, but- hey!" She threw a pillow at her now strawberry-blond friend, Mimi dodging it.  
  
"Come on, Sora; spill it!"  
  
"Oh, I don't know... he's so sweet, sometimes, but... I really can't tell how he feels..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yamato was in his room, practicing on his guitar, or rather, trying to practice on his guitar. ~Why... Why, why, why do I have to feel this way for her?~  
  
The phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. "This is Yamato; what's your beef?"  
  
"Hey, Yamato. What's up?" Taichi's voice sounded over the other line. ~Why's he calling now?~  
  
"Nothing much. What's up with you; why call so late?"  
  
"I'm just wondering... How's Sora doing? You're the only one that she spends most of her time with lately."  
  
"Mm... She's fine..." Yamato's voice began to sound distant, as if he were thinking of some long-lost memory.  
  
~I knew it!~ "You love her, don't you?"  
  
"I do, but,- hey!"  
  
"Yamato... I've seen the way the two of you look at each other sometimes... This entire plot... it's fake, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah... We only did it so a bunch of girls would get off my back, but... Now... I just can't say no to her..."  
  
"Why don't you tell her how you feel?"  
  
"What? No way! Not in a million years; she probably doesn't even like me back!"  
  
"Mm... well, I gotta get off the phone now; see you later, man."  
  
"Yeah, bye." Yamato hung up the phone, a bit puzzled at Taichi's call.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^ (A/N: I know this is where it usually ends, but I'm not gonna let that happen right now; there's too much I have planned for the next  
chapter.)  
  
The sun shined brightly down in the park, it was about 4 in the afternoon. Everyone sat in his or her usual spot at the commons, around the large rock in  
the center. Sora and Yamato were off on their own, sitting on a bench, Yamato whispering something in her ear. He got slapped on the arm for it, but she  
still laughed. Jyou and Mimi were talking, also secluded form the group. That left Taichi, Koushirou, Hikari, Takeru, Miyako, Ken, Iori, and Daisuke sitting in  
their own circle. Taichi and Mimi both noticed how real and yet how fake Sora and Yamato were acting. He slowly reverted his gaze back to the rest of his  
group, when he noticed that Mimi was looking at them too. He got up, ready to approach her.  
  
"Mimi... Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure. Will you excuse me, Jyou?" They both left, heading for a tree, out of earshot.   
  
"Mimi, you're Sora's best friend, right?"  
  
"Yeah, what does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"And she tells you everything that goes on in her life, I'm assuming...?"  
  
"You assumed correctly."  
  
"Does she... tell you everything that goes on between... her and Yamato?"  
  
"Yeah... Do you mean to say that you talked to Yamato...?" He nodded his head. "Then... did he tell you... about them?"  
  
"Yup. She told you the entire thing's a lie, right?"  
  
"Yeah... Did you ask him... how he feels?"  
  
"Can't you tell? They love each other!"  
  
"I know!" Mimi was elated; finally, someone else knew about the act, and she could discuss it with Taichi.   
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"Ne... Jyou... You can keep a secret, right? Of course you can, you're the holder of reliability!"  
  
"Uh... Sure, Taichi. What's the story?"  
  
"Well, you know about Sora and Yamato going out, right?" Taichi and Mimi explained to him the entire thing, Mimi filling in where ever Taichi couldn't.  
  
"Do you really wanna set them up? Like, really?"  
  
"Why not, Jyou? It's a good idea, right? See, we'll go out on a double-date with them, and then... TA-DAH! They're in love!"  
  
"Ah... ok..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sora watched Taichi sit back down by Koushirou, and Jyou and Mimi return to where they were before. ~That's pretty cute... Jyou and Mimi... Maybe... I  
could set them up...~ "Ne, Yamato... You see how Jyou and Mimi are really close?"  
  
"Yeah... so what?"  
  
"Well, you know how we're going out this Saturday night, right?"  
  
"Yeah... Do you wanna set them up to double with us?" Sora could only smile in response. "You little devil!"  
  
"Well... Mimi's only gonna be here till Sunday, then what? He can't keep going to the Digital World to see her; that's too much! Why not just have them  
get together on Saturday?"  
  
"Hm... I don't know what you want to happen... but I guess it's ok..."   
  
"Great!" She jumped up, happy with herself over a partial self-less act.  
  
"Sora..." He stood up to join her, turning her around to meet his eyes. He cupped her chin, tilting it towards his face.   
  
"Hm?" Her lips met his, softly for a moment, then intensifying when they worked against each other.   
  
"You're welcome..."  
  
  
AAHHHH!!! NOW WE'RE DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER; ONLY ONE MORE TO GO!!! Man, it didn't take that long to get this one out; I'm happy and surprised  
with myself. Yay! Anyways, let me know what you think, everyone! I'll try to finish by tomorrow!!! BYE BYE NOW!!!  



	10. If You

If You  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, for the last time, everyone, NOTHING IS MINE! Thanks to www.animelyrics.com for the lyrics to "If You;" THOSE AREN'T MINE EITHER, SO  
DON'T SUE ME!!!  
  
Whoa, God... I'm so nervous; this is the last part!!! Dry your eyes, everyone; I'll still write more! Let's get it on!   
  
Yamato: Ok, let's go to your room...  
  
I didn't mean that way! Actually, I wouldn't mind but.. uh... Gosh, get your mind out of the gutter...  
  
Taichi (head peeks out of mysterious door, a corny smile on his face): AND INTO THE SEWER WITH THE REST OF US!  
  
Ugh... Anyways, here's the fic for you people...  
  
Chapter 9: If You  
  
(A/N: It's Friday night. Sora and Yamato decided to take a break tonight; they're goin out tomorrow night, as if I didn't already tell you that before ::wink,  
wink::))  
  
"Mimi? You know that Yamato and I are going out tomorrow night, right?"  
  
"Yeah, so...?"  
  
"Well... I've been noticing that you and Jyou are getting awfully close lately..."  
  
"And you want me to double with you?"  
  
"Mimi! What a great idea!" ~Please accept, please accept!~  
  
~Oh, she doesn't know what she's in for...~ "I guess... Let me find something to wear..."  
  
"Mimi! You have all of tomorrow to do that!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Open the door  
To a room I've never been before  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hi, this is Yamato; is Jyou there?"  
  
"Sure, hang on a second." Yamato heard Jyou's older brother yell for him on the other line.   
  
"It's ok, I got it. What's up, Yamato?"  
  
"Well... In the park yesterday, I was sitting with Sora, and... she noticed that you and Mimi were getting pretty close."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And, well, she got this crazy idea in her head that you'd want to go out with us tomorrow night as a double-date." ~Come on, Jyou... Don't let me down...  
I don't want to disappoint her...~  
  
~Hah! What a coincidence!~ "Sure, I'll go."  
  
"Good, meet us in front of the movies at 7:30."  
  
"Ok. See ya there."  
  
"Ja."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
Counting all the books I've read so long  
Something is wrong Where love has gone  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Hey, Mimi said she'd go!"  
  
"Good; Jyou agreed too. I told him to meet us in front of the movies at 7:30."  
  
"Great. See you tomorrow then."  
  
"Yeah, see ya." He hung up the phone, a bit dejected; why was this conversation so short?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^   
If I should cry  
Thinking of the love I felt inside  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
(A/N: ok, now it's Saturday)  
  
"Yamato..." He kissed her, passionately, his tongue working with her own. His arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her off the ground; her arms around  
his neck. They were in her room, after their date. He carried her to her bed, laying her down gently, breaking their kiss.  
  
"I love you, Sora..."  
  
"I love you, too..." Slowly, their faces met again. His lips felt like... cotton... ~Cotton?! What's going on?!~ Sora opened her eyes to find her pillow in front  
of her, it had all been a dream. ~Man... I have to stop thinking like that... Where do these dreams come from?~ She got up, to find a lovely spring morning  
welcomed into her room. ~Mom came in again...~ She walked out to find Mimi sitting at the dining room table, eating a bowl of fruit.  
  
"You're up early..."  
  
"Good morning, star-shine, the earth says, 'Hello...'" Mimi began to sing the old song of the 70s, being dramatic too.  
  
"Why're you so happy?"  
  
"Because I'm going out with Jyou tonight! You should be happy too; you're going out with Yamato!"  
  
"We do practically every weekend, Mims..." Sora padded into the kitchen, looking around the refrigerator for something to eat.  
  
"Oh yeah, your Mom said she would be going out of town on some sort of flower-gathering workshop. What's that about?"  
  
~I forgot Mom was going away this weekend... Well, she knows Mimi and I won't tear the house apart...~ "Oh... That just means she won't be home till  
Monday; don't worry too much about it. She always leaves plenty of food and money."  
  
"Mm. So, where are we going tonight?"  
  
"I thought we'd go spray-paint a highway overpass, and then we'd vandalize a few cars and a public building..."  
  
"Sounds like fun... Seriously, where are we going?" Mimi got up to put her bowl in the sink.  
  
"We're going to the movies; where else did you think we were going?"  
  
"I don't know. What are you gonna wear?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, then, do what I do; GO SHOPPING!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
Don't misunderstand nothing's the clue  
I cry for you Cause of love its true  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They wandered around the shops for a while, their feet getting tired all the while walking. They sat down on a bench, the cool breeze of the Saturday  
afternoon wafting by. Sora noticed that plenty of guys were walking by, and looking at Mimi in the process.   
  
"Mimi, I think you have a fan club growing..."  
  
"So what if I do; they can all sulk 'cause I already have my Jyou." Mimi crossed her arms, her attitude shifting to that of a stubborn two-year-old.   
  
"Ok then..." Sora looked down at her bags; they had bought so many clothes. ~Man... I didn't know Mom had left this much money... Maybe she  
overheard Mimi and I talking last night...~ "Mimi, I think we bought enough stuff; can we go home?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"About 2:30"  
  
"And what time are we going out?"  
  
"We should leave around 7:15."  
  
"Well, then, we can go home now." They got up, and headed off in the direction of the apartment complex. "Sora... If you really love Yamato, why haven't  
you said anything?"  
  
~That came out of nowhere...~ "Well, one time... I fell asleep in his arms... and... I was dreaming. I blurted out that I loved him, but he brushed it off."  
  
"Ah... And he hasn't said anything to you?"  
  
"Well..." She hesitated.  
  
"Does he have any pet names for you?"  
  
"There's one..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"... Sexy..." Sora blushed as she answered; she knew Mimi would make fun of her.  
  
"That boy has the hots for you badly!"   
  
"Mimi! I didn't ask you to tell the entire city!" Sora continued walking, Mimi catching up.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about the comment, but really... If he calls you that, then... He has to have it for you..."  
  
"I try not to think about it..."  
  
~I can't believe this girl! A great-looking guy is at her feet, loving her to death, and she doesn't even see it!~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
When does love  
Speak words above evolving pain  
Like if these tears turn to rain  
Endlessly calms the sea  
For you and me  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So, what are you going to wear?"  
  
"I don't know... I could wear this pink skirt... and this tank top ... with that cardigan on top..."  
  
Mimi looked at the outfit Sora had picked out, approving of her fashion sense.   
  
"Man, Sora; Yamato's got it made. You look great, you have attitude, you're sweet... And you can dress! What more could a guy want..."  
  
"Um... ok..." Sora checked over her outfit. A pastel purple-pink skirt, a tank top with butterflies in the same color with navy blue ones too, and a navy-blue  
cardigan.   
  
(A/N: I kinda stole this look from a catalog; it's not my design, so don't sue me for it.)  
  
She figured she'd take a shower to refresh herself. Jumping in, she put the hot water on, rinsing herself off. She grabbed the shampoo, working it up to a  
lather on her hair. Washing that out, she grabbed her vanilla soap, the suds and bubbles spilling onto her arms. Feeling entirely revitalized, she got out,  
picking out make-up. Before she did that, however, she blow-dried her hair, the baby-soft tresses falling perfectly around her face. Getting dressed, she  
looked in the full-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door, complementing her style. She turned to don the make-up, doing a final check. ~Wow... I  
think he's gonna be shocked; I haven't looked this great for a date... ever...~  
She threw on a quick matching perfume to her soap, the light mist sprayed and then walked through by her. She noted how it smelled like honeysuckles,  
too.   
  
Mimi sat in the living room, waiting for Sora to emerge. ~What's taking that girl so long?~ As if on cue, Sora walked out, looking stunning. She drew in a  
deep breath.  
  
"How do I look?"   
  
"If he doesn't love you by now, he will tonight!"  
  
"Mimi, I don't want him to love me, I just... want to look good tonight..."  
  
"Don't think about taking Jyou away from me..."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it!" Mimi got up to head into the bathroom, doing her primping as well. Sora glanced at the clock on the wall; it read 4 o'clock. ~4  
o'clock?! We got back around 3... Did I really spend an hour in the bathroom? I guess the bulk of it was drying my hair...~ She headed into her room,  
putting away the things she bought. As she went back and forth between her closet and her bed, she noticed Mimi's bags of clothing. ~Wow... she  
bought a lot. Her parents probably gave her spending money...~  
  
Sora decided she'd do the dishes and clean up the house before going out; she hated coming home to a mess.   
  
(A/N: do I make her do the dishes too much? Oh well, she's gonna be some housewife when she's older, anyway, right?)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
If you're so cold  
If worlds just hold  
If want to lean  
I'm here for you  
If you  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Around an hour later, Mimi emerged from the bathroom, looking just as good as Sora. She wore a pair of black petal pushers, with a yellow tank top and a  
white short-sleeved dress shirt on top. "How do I look, darling?" She did her best Telula Bankhead voice, striking a pose in front of Sora.  
  
"You look grand, darling, simply grand!" She laughed with Mimi, giving her a hug. Sora finished the dishes, heading for her room, where Mimi was busy  
going through her things.   
  
"You nervous?"  
  
"Me... nervous? YES! I don't know why, though; we've been out so many times before..."  
  
"It's cause you like him..." Mimi teased her about her feelings, but Sora knew she was just kidding. "Hey, Sora... truth or dare?"  
  
"What are you getting at this time?"  
  
"Just pick one, truth or dare." Sora agreed to go along with the game; they'd have fun until it was time to go.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
When does love  
Create the worlds above our pain  
Like if these tears were to rain  
Endlessly for the sea  
Still you and me  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ok... which is it?"  
  
"Hm... Dare."  
  
"Ok... Seeing as how your lover boy is such a good singer, why don't you put him to shame tonight and sing him a song..."  
  
"I couldn't do that! No way!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Sora... It's gotta be on the date. It can be either when you walk him home or when we're all together... Pick one now!"  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
"I'm not kidding; pick one!"  
  
"Ok... I'll do it when I'm alone with him..."  
  
"What song are you gonna sing?"  
  
"Uh..." Sora thought for a minute, stumped. ~Maybe I just... won't sing...~  
  
"Hey! How about you sing that old song by Sakamoto Maaya; you know, 'Aoi Hitomi'!"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Oh, come on!!!"  
  
"Ok, fine..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
If you're so cold  
If worlds just hold  
If were to lean  
I'm here for you  
So if you  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Why do I feel so nervous this time...? It's just like any other date... So why does it feel so different?~ Yamato approached her door, ringing the bell. He  
expected Sora to answer, but instead, found Mimi there.   
  
"Hey, there, handsome. Your fairy princess will be read in a minute. Come on in." She headed into the bathroom, doing final touch-ups. He walked in,  
leaning against the wall in the living room. He looked around at the framed pictures on the wall, pictures of Sora when she was in soccer, and recently  
from when she joined tennis. He circled the room, the last one he looked at ending at her door. She opened it, to find him standing right there, walking  
into him.   
  
"Sorry... I didn't know you were there!"  
  
"No, it's my fault; I shouldn't have been standing in front of your door!" He stood back to look at her, taking all of her in. ~God... She's so beautiful... I  
can't believe... Why is she so dressed up? Is it just because she wants to look good for Mimi and Jyou... or is it for me?~  
  
"It's ok."   
  
"Hey, how you doin'?"  
  
(A/N: like Joey on Friends, right? "How YOU DOIN'?")  
  
She smiled back at him. "Fine, just fine. You ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah. You?"  
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
"Well, I know I am!" The pair looked to see Mimi standing behind them, her weight shifted and her hands resting on her hips. "Let's go, you two!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Close the door  
'Cause the room won't need us anymore  
Holding our words  
Just fill those books  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~I hope I'm not late... He did say 7:30, right?~ Jyou waited outside of the theater, panic and nervousness jilting him every now and then. He turned to  
see Yamato walking with Mimi and Sora, an arm around each of them. "Hey, let go of my date; you've got your own!"  
  
Mimi ran up to him, giving him a hug. Sora smiled at the two, they were just getting to know each other again. They all walked in, happy to be in a circle of  
friends.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sora and Yamato took their usual spot in the movies, Mimi and Jyou sitting a few rows in front of them. The movie, which was an action flick, with a little  
romance stuck in, didn't keep Mimi's nor Jyou's attention; they focused on each other.   
  
"I can't believe them... already!"  
  
"I'm not surprised; had you actually been paying attention to the movie, you would know it's up to that part where the guy gets the girl."  
  
She turned to him. "Are you saying that..." He nodded his head.  
  
He got closer to her, uneasiness rising within her. ~Why am I so nervous? He's kissed me before... But now... What's so different?~ His face met hers in a  
soft kiss of passion. He cradled her cheeks in his hands, hers resting on his arms. Their mouths grew hungry, the tension building between them. Like so  
many times before, his tongue met hers deep in their kiss. ~Why... Why do I feel so much more from this than I ever have before? Why... Why can't this  
just end... But I don't want it to...~  
  
"Hey, you two, break it up!" Jyou half-whispered, half-yelled at the couple behind him, the two of them kissing madly. They separated quickly, blushing.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Sometimes love looks  
Like if love has gone  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The four walked to the entrance of the theater, noticing that it was raining. "Ne, Jyou, would you mind walking me home?"  
  
"Not at all; I shall protect you, my lady!" He struck a valiant pose as he said this, Mimi giggling at him. "See you guys later!" Jyou put up his coat, their  
heads hidden underneath it. The two headed off into the rain, it started to pour down.  
  
"Bye..." Sora waved to them, a silence growing between her and Yamato. ~Why are we not speaking? What's the big deal now?~  
  
"Wanna go to my place? I think Mimi and Jyou will invade your apartment."  
  
"Eh... Sure..." They ran to his apartment, the silence still hanging heavy among them. ~Why do I feel so different now? Is it because I know that I love  
him...?~  
  
~She's not speaking... Could she know? Could... Oh, Taichi told her, I know it!~ They reached his door, still not speaking. He opened it, flipping the lights  
on. They were both soaking wet, and very cold. "My dad isn't home at all; he's out filming something on location. I'll give you some clothes to change into;  
if you stay in that, you'll get pneumonia."  
  
"Ok."  
  
He went into his room, giving her a blanket and some extra clothes of his. He closed his door, changing too, and she went into the bathroom. Realizing  
that all of her clothes were wet, she did the inevitable; she wore just the clothes that Yamato had given her. Looking at herself, Sora realized the clothes  
were huge. A pair of drawstring sweatpants and a large, over-sized guys' shirt dwarfed her. She blow-dried her hair, and came out of the bathroom to  
find Yamato in the kitchen, making tea.  
  
"It didn't look like it was going to rain before..."  
  
"I know. It was such a beautiful night..." She turned around to head into the living room, but stopped at what he said. "Like you..."  
  
~Did he...~  
  
~Oh no... it slipped... I guess I'm going to have to...~  
  
"Did you just..." He walked up to her, cupping her chin, her eyes meeting his.  
  
"Sora... Believe me when I do this..." He placed a soft kiss on her lips, a tingling sensation being pressed onto hers.  
  
She broke the kiss suddenly. ~No... I can't right now...~ "Yamato... I should go..."  
  
"You can't; you'll get sick if you go out there... It's better if you stay here..."  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" She headed for his room, Yamato following her.  
  
"Why did you have to..." Tears formed in her eyes, spilling over. She began to cry, her back to him. "Why did you have to kiss me...?" His arms wrapped  
around her to hug her, but were rejected. "Don't! Just don't..." She broke away from him, still crying.   
  
"Sora... What's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong? What's wrong?! The fact that we've been 'going out' for over a month now is what's wrong! I mean..." ~Why now?~ "That day that I  
walked out of math class, and saw you in the hall, I did not expect something like this to come from it. You just... You just had to kiss me! And I didn't ... I  
only thought of you as a friend at that point, but then... When you kissed me... I just... and then you treated me like your girlfriend... And you were so  
perfect!" She began to hit him, his arms, punching him, slapping him, where ever she could.  
  
"Sora, Sora! Stop! Look, you're not getting anywhere with hitting me!"  
  
"But..." She gave in, her body being welcomed by his. She continued to cry on his shirt, sobs wracking her small body.   
  
"Sshhh... calm down."  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Look..." He again, tilted their heads to meet on the same angle, her eyes gazing into his. He kissed her, his emotions pouring out of him like a fountain.  
She still cried, sobbing when his hand met her cheek. She broke the kiss, only to cry more.   
  
"You can't just do this! You can't kiss me and make it all better!" She turned around again, hugging herself.  
  
"Why...?"  
  
"Because... Because...." ~I can't say it...~  
  
"Why, Sora?"  
  
"Because I love you!" She inhaled sharply, sniffling. "So just... go... make fun of me now..."  
  
"But, Sora..."  
  
"What?!" She snapped. His arms came around her, hugging her again, from behind.  
  
"I love you too..." She cried even harder at this point, never stopping. She turned around, hugging him too, her tears kept coming.   
  
"I couldn't have imagined what came from that one kiss... and then all those other times you kissed me... I thought you were trying to tell me  
something,... but... I always denied that you felt the same way that I did... and I never ..." She continued to cry, calming down after a while. He still held  
her in his arms, pulling away from her to look at her. "You must think I'm the dumbest person on earth right now..."  
  
"I would never think that..." His hand stroked her cheek, brushing away her tears.   
  
"Don't say it, please... Just don't say you love me..."  
  
He whispered. "But I can't help it..." He kissed her, fully, on the lips, their kisses never ending. Their tongues entwined, they finally knew how one another  
felt. ~I know... she loves me back...~ His arms rested at her waist, hers at his shoulders. He began to bunch the fabric up, gently lifting it.  
  
~Don't... Please, let this be true...~ She broke the kiss for him to pull the shirt off her, her arms covering her chest. He threw the shirt on the floor, moving  
away from her. ~What's he doing?~ He moved to his door, closing it, turning the lights off. The moon beams were the only illuminations in the room, the  
gentle glow being reflected onto her face. He returned to her, hugging her tenderly. "I'll always love you... I'll never stop..."  
  
"Yamato..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Just kiss me..." They met there, the moment holding forever, their kisses coming fast and hungry. She began to trail backwards, towards his bed. He  
caught on, laying her down softly, their love continuing into the night...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
So I won't cry  
Now I know our love will never die  
If I understand the reasons why  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sora lay in a bed, sheets covering her nude body, her soft breathing the only sound in the room, other than his. She lay on her left side, her left arm  
outstretched in front of her, her other holding the sheets to her. His hand trailed her arm, the fingers barely touching her skin, tickling it. He stopped to  
rub her palm, causing her to twinge. "Mm..."  
  
"Wake up, darling..."  
  
"Go away... let me sleep..."  
  
"But I love you..." Sora recognized the voice, her eyes flashing open.   
  
"Yamato..."   
  
"Right here!" She turned over to see him staring back at her, just as naked as she was. She blushed, realizing what had happened the night before.  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Did you... use..."  
  
"I sure did... I knew you didn't want to be the only tennis player with a baby, so I decided to relieve you."  
  
"Yamato..."  
  
"I know..." She rested on her back, the events playing over in her mind.   
  
"Last night... really did happen, didn't it?"  
  
"It sure did..." He rubbed his nose with hers, receiving a smile from her.  
  
"Do you really love me...?"  
  
"Would we be here if I didn't?" Again, she smiled, wrapping her arms around him.   
  
"What are we going to do today, sweetie pie?"  
  
"Well, I thought ... Actually, I didn't think..."  
  
"How about you start your day off right with a kiss?"  
  
"Sounds good to me..." He wrapped his unsupporting arm around her, her arms tightening around him. Their tongues sliding together, they were startled  
when his door was thrown open.  
  
"Onii-san, I-!" Takeru gaped at the sight before him; clothes sprinkled on the floor, and his older brother laying in bed with one of his best friends.  
  
Yamato motioned to yell at Takeru, but Sora stopped him. She shook her head no, and he turned back to his otouto. "Takeru, what are you doing here?"  
He sat up.  
  
"I had to tell you this; Koushirou discovered that not only do our crests and Digimon react to our emotions, but our Digivices do, too! That means that  
whenever your crest is being displayed by you at its fullest, it'll go nuts!"  
  
"Is that all?" Sora sat up as well, careful to keep the sheets over her.  
  
"No; be at Koushirou's at one o'clock with your Digivice. Oh yeah, when did you two get together?"  
  
"It's a long story; we'll explain it later."   
  
"Yeah, that means bye, Takeru!" Yamato was getting annoyed with his brother. ~He thinks he can just walk in here and start asking questions...?~  
  
"Ok, I don't wanna stay here another second!" He shut the door, and headed out.   
  
Sora sighed, laying back down. "That was close..." He joined her, resuming his position. His lips didn't touch hers, however.  
  
"Yeah, and so are we, now..."  
  
"Before you do this, what time is it?" He reached over to look at the clock on his nightstand, to find that it said 10:30.  
  
"That's plenty of time for us to-"  
  
"Not this morning."  
  
"Aw... but..."  
  
"We can always do... other... things..." She looked at him, playfully and seductively, shifting to make herself more comfortable.  
  
"Sora! I can't believe you, of all people, would think like that!"   
  
"It's not my fault; we wouldn't be lying here if it weren't for you..."  
  
"Oh yeah... Well, anyways, what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Guess..."  
  
"Ok..." He kissed her, passionately, his arms wrapping around her again, her arms encircling his neck. They continued to kiss, their tongues reaching out.  
They stayed like that for a while, in each other's arms, but stayed forever, in each other's hearts.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
When you... if I and you...  
Know that love is true  
  
  
  
AAHHH!!! IT'S DONE!!! Well, not entirely; I still have an epilogue to do, but I'll do that tomorrow... AHH!!! I'm out everyone... till next time.... Oh yeah,  
everyone; if you are really confused about all the song titles and things, just download the songs. It helps, A LOT! Especially with this chapter, and with  
"Perfect World." Go ahead, NOW, NOW, I SAY! Well, everyone, it was great... wait, what am I talking about? I still have an epilogue to do!!!  



	11. Epilogue: Mystic Eyes

If You  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, everyone; how many times have I said it now? I'll tell you again; NOTHING IS MINE! Oh yeah, again, I got lyrics from www.animelyrics.com;  
DON'T SUE ME, PLEASE!!!  
  
Yes, everyone; this is it... the end to "If You." I'm trying to tie up any loose ends here; lemme know if I do ok.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Sora and Yamato walked hand in hand to Koushirou's apartment, just a few floors down. They had said their quick goodbyes, returned to their respective  
homes, and changed. Now, they could only smile in pride at what they had accomplished, what heights they had reached, what feats they had overcome.  
They now loved each other; nothing could take that away from them.   
  
Yamato rang the doorbell, Koushirou's mother answering the door. "Come in; everyone else is in Koushirou's room." ~Everyone else? We're fifteen  
minutes early!~ Sora was puzzled by her statement, but followed Yamato inside, heading for the computer genius's room. She knocked twice, the door  
opening to reveal the younger Digidestined and Koushirou. He sat in the chair, while Hikari, Takeru, and Iori sat on the floor; Miyako, Ken, and Daisuke  
facing them.   
  
"What's with you guys; you're early?" Koushirou turned to his computer, typing in some high-tech mumbo-jumbo.   
  
"Better early than late, huh?" Sora smiled to everyone else, sitting with Yamato on the boy's bed.   
  
"What's this all about our digivices reacting to our emotions, Koushirou?"  
  
"I'll explain that when everyone gets here. You guys remembered to bring your digivices with you, right?" The two of them pulled the gadgets out,  
reassuring Koushirou. He turned to the rest of the group, sprawled on the floor. "You guys remembered to call everyone, right?"  
  
"Onii-san said he had soccer practice till 12:45; he might be a little late."  
  
"Jyou should be here in a few minutes." Ken shifted his position, sitting Indian-style now.  
  
"Mimi said she'd be here as well." Iori answered, feeling a little more important at this point.  
  
"What about you, Daisuke?"  
  
"I didn't have to call anybody, remember?"  
  
"Hm. Miyako?" Koushirou turned his head to the wine-haired girl.  
  
"Well, Sora wasn't home, so I couldn't get to her. I guess you told her about it?" Miyako looked to Yamato as she finished her question.  
  
Yamato averted his gaze to Sora. "You could say that..." She blushed turning away from him. Takeru could only watch, knowing what they were talking  
about.  
  
"What's wrong, Takeru?" Hikari mouthed the question to him, the boy mouthing back that he'd tell her later.  
  
Taichi poked his head through the door, followed by Jyou and Mimi. "We're here!" The three gathered in the room, Mimi sitting on the bed next to Yamato,  
Jyou, and Taichi standing.  
  
"Now that everyone's here, I can get to explaining things..." Koushirou began to tell them how he had made his important discovery, starting when the  
younger six were in the Digital World earlier that morning.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"...Then, Takeru said that he hoped they would be all right, and defeat Snimon, even though the Digimon couldn't Digivolve."  
  
"At that point, my Digivice went crazy, and Patamon Digivolved into Angemon. It was really weird..."  
  
~Wait...~  
  
"So, I just wanted to see if anything similar had happened to you guys. That's why I called you here today."   
  
Sora hesitated to answer; no one else had experienced anything like that. ~Oh, to hell with it... they all think I love him, right? And he knows that I love  
him, so it doesn't make a difference...~ "A similar incident happened the other day when we were all in the Digital World. I was... alone with Yamato... and  
..."  
  
"We get the point; you guys were kissing." Taichi made her feel embarrassed; Jyou hit him in response.  
  
"Anyway, we were alone... and my Digivice went off... It was really weird."  
  
"Sora! You really do love him!!!" Miyako jumped up to give her a hug, knocking her over on the bed in the process. "You're so lucky!"  
  
"I guess you could say that... Would you mind getting off me, please?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sorry." Miyako got up, returning to her seat next to Ken.  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Yeah, that's all that happened, Koushirou..."  
  
"Well then, I guess this meeting is adjourned. What's say we all go out for lunch?"  
  
The group gave a unanimous vote, everyone heading out into the city.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They were heading into the park, a few hours remaining till Yamato's show began.  
  
"Onii-san, can I talk to you?" Takeru caught up to his brother and Sora, tearing him away from her. She smiled, walking over to Mimi and Jyou.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Onii-san... I don't know how to ask you about this morning..."  
  
"Don't worry; we're going to explain everything once we sit down."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Mina, listen for a minute, please?" Sora quieted the group; they were assembled in a circle under the biggest tree in the park. "Look, you all remember  
how Yamato and I told you that... we loved each other a while back, right?"  
  
"Yeah, what's the problem?" Daisuke, clueless as ever, couldn't keep his questions in.  
  
"Well, the problem then was that we didn't really love each other. I only made up the fact that we were going out to get your sister off my back, Daisuke."  
  
"So, when she finally left you alone, why didn't you stop?"  
  
"Cause she left us alone only recently. We were gonna call it off a couple weeks ago, but we decided to keep the act up to convince the few people that  
still lingered in the Yamato paparazzi." Sora waited for everyone to take it in before continuing. "Then, when Mimi got here, everything went nuts..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And the truth is now... we really do love each other..."  
  
"Wait, how could you have said that you loved each other before, then only realized it recently?"  
  
"Because, Iori, we were faking it before..." Yamato put his arm around Sora, she smiled in reaction.  
  
"Aww... ain't that sweet, now?" Taichi, yet again, embarrassed the two, getting up to walk around the park. "I'm off for a walk; anyone wanna go?"  
  
Daisuke got up, followed by Iori and Koushirou.  
  
"You wanna take a walk too?" Sora nodded her head, standing up with Yamato to head off in a different direction.   
  
"Takeru... can I talk to you?" Hikari asked him to speak with him in private, him agreeing.  
  
"Yeah, I need to talk to you too, Jyou." Mimi took his hand in hers, wandering off in the woods.   
  
Miyako and Ken sat, in their same spots, still confused with everyone's sudden move to leave. "Miyako...?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Would you... like to go out sometime...?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Takeru... remember when you told me that you cared about me... that day at school?" Hikari stopped, her back to the blonde boy, waiting for an answer.  
He had been caught off guard, bewilderment filling his mind.   
  
"Yeah... What about it?"  
  
"Well... I just wanted to tell you..." She turned around to face him, uncertainty clouding her eyes. "...that I care for you too..."  
  
"Hikari..."  
  
"Hai...?" He moved closer to her, gently holding her hand.  
  
"Have you... ever been kissed?" He felt nervous. ~This is hard... I wonder how Yamato told Sora how he felt...~  
  
"... No..."  
  
"Then... can I?" She moved closer to him, standing on her tiptoes, closing her eyes as he inched towards her. Their lips met, in a soft, coy kiss, filled with  
young love. It had only lasted a few seconds, but they both knew they would never forget it. "Hikari...?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you ... want to go out sometime?"  
  
She smiled. "I'd like that..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Jyou... this is my last day here..."  
  
"I know." They stood, in a secluded area of the forest, hugging each other. Sorrow hung heavy between them; they both knew they didn't have much  
time left with each other. "I'll always write you..."  
  
"And you know I'll email you back..."  
  
"Mimi-chan... I know a long-distance relationship is difficult, but do you think we could... pull it off?"  
  
"We can certainly try..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sora sat on the top of a hill, Yamato holding her from behind. They watched the sun slowly dip down to the buildings in the city; time was slipping away.  
She closed her eyes, a small smile creeping to her face. "Yamato..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you mind... if I tell you something?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She began to sing, the words slipping off her tongue softly and perfectly.  
  
Dakishimenai de  
watashi no akogare  
hisoka na ude no naka  
kono mama de ii kara  
  
sono aoi hitomi  
utsukushii orokasa  
anata no nani mo kamo  
kiseki da to shinjita  
  
hito ha GONDORA ni nori tadayoi nagareru  
deai soshite wakare  
mijikai manatsu  
kanashimi to yorokobi kuri kaeshite  
  
itsuka ha owaru hitotoki no koi demo  
anata ha eien o watashi ni nokosu darou  
  
mizu o fukunda kaze ga hoho o nadete yuku  
nani mo kamo wasurete  
kowashite shimae  
  
konna chiisana jibun mo ashita mo  
anata o aishiteru..."  
  
She turned to look at him, as much as she could, the words were said in truth.  
  
"dakishimenai de  
watashi no akogare  
hisoka na ude no naka  
kono mama de ii kara..."  
  
She smiled when she felt him hug her tightly. "What was that for?" His lips whispered the words, relaxing her.  
  
"It was a dare... Mimi told me to do it..."  
  
"Did she tell you to kiss me afterwards?"  
  
"No, but I will..." She turned around in his arms, to hug him, kissing him in the process. ~I can't believe I just did that...~ She smiled while their lips were  
still locked together, continuing to kiss him.   
  
"So did you mean it?"  
  
"Do you think I would have done it if I didn't?"  
  
"I don't know... you're a little infamous for doing things you don't mean..."  
  
"No I'm not!" The reply came from not only Sora, but a flustered Daisuke standing up, now revealed, in the bushes.   
  
"Daisuke! What the hell are you doing over there! We're over here!" Taichi ran over to the boy, grabbing him by the ear, dragging him back to the  
conversation he was having with Koushirou and Iori.  
  
Sora smiled at the sight, but felt a little embarrassed when she realized they were being spied on. ~If he was spying on us... then.. Yamato will...~  
  
Just as he was about to speak, Sora hushed him, her finger to his mouth. "Don't even think about hurting him. I'll yell at him later." Her arms returned  
around his neck. "Just concentrate on kissing me right now..."  
  
"You don't see me going anywhere..." His lips touched hers, his arms around her waist as the early April sunset lingered in the hills far away. The breeze  
whipped past them, a few sakura petals whisking by. They sat there, in each other's embrace, their emotions playing out in their actions.   
  
~I love you... forever...~  
  
  
Now.... It's done... gosh... I'm gonna cry..!!!  
  
Yamato ::comforts her:: : Don't worry; there's more things in the world to write about... Like what I could do to you, tonight...  
  
You and your dirty mind!  
  
Yamato: Well, let's go!  
  
Ok, everyone, I'm out!!! Till next time!!!  



End file.
